To Hell and back
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: Kanetsugu Naoe would follow Mitsunari Ishida to hell and back, if nessesary.......
1. The honor talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai warriors or any of the characters. If I did, Mitsunari wouldn't die.

Warning- I will not be historically correct in this fic. I will get times wrong, some spelling errors, and maybe miss-spell an important name or two. I'm sure I'll put some stuff that doesn't belong in this era too...Like a bed...Uh... When I find out the correct times and correct spellings, I promise I'll go back and fix it. Bows BTW... Major Kanetsugu X Mitsunari paring. Only minor Yukimura X Mitsunari... sorry Yukimura. It's one sided for you. ;; Eventually maybe even a little Sakon X Mitsunari on the side.

Disclaimer- again...I do NOT own samurai warriors or its characters. If I did however, Mitsunari would have hot mansex with Kanetsugu all day, Yukimura would cry, and Mitsuhide Akechi would rule Japan.

I fixed chapter 1 up a bit today...

Chapter 1  
The Honor talk.

Kanetsugu Naoe was a good man and friend of the man who sat beside him. He was self righteous and filled with honor. He took honor very seriously and it was his motto of life. He tried to spread honor everywhere he went, to anyone who would listen. It was all for the memory of lord Kenshin. His late master had died of illness and left Kanetsugu with barley any hope left.  
He used to remember when Kenshin would talk to only him, late at night. The usually silent, drunkin little man would spill his heart out to Kanetsugu. All of his may teachings were righteousness, justice, love and of course, honor.

Kenshin was gone now. He was in the past. He knew this and for a long time felt lost without him. Then he found someone else to follow, give him hope and a reason for living.

Lord Mitsunari Ishida...

Though brash and young still, Kanetsugu saw hope in him. Sure, he was stubborn, often mean, sarcastic and a bit of a brat, Kanetsugu had seen his most vulnerable moments and honest expressions. The moment Mitsunari opened up his heart to him, Kanetsugu had found his reason. The same could be said for the man who sat beside him now..

Yukimura Sanada grinned and put his spear across his bent legs.

"Another victory for us, friend." Kanetsugu spoke with a smile.

Yukimura nodded. "Yes. Do you think Lord Hideyoshi will go on to rule all of Japan?"

"Hopefully. Honor and justice will prevail, I'm sure."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Honor is a good thing, my friend... You rave about it constantly. Along with your justice..."

He regarded the other man with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with that. Righteousness is a good thing to remember as well..."

"I know, I know...It's just a bit over used. Don't you think?"

Kanetsugu tilted his head slightly. "How so?"

"That's all you ever think about Kanetsugu. Honor..."

"Hey! I think of other things too! Like Love and justice!"

Yukimura shook his head. "Yea... How would you know about love Kanetsugu? Ever love anyone?"

Kanetsugu looked down at the ground. "I love lots of people. I love you, Mitsunari, Kejji..."

"I meant romantically."

"Oh..." He paused. "I see."

"Have you?"

He had to think about it for a second. He did love Lord Kenshin in a brotherly sort of way...but he was pretty sure that's not what Yukimura meant...

"No..." He concluded. "Have you?"

Yukimura smiled fondly. "Yes. I love someone now."

Kanetsugu grinned. "Is it Mitsunari?" he teased.

Yukimura opened his mouth to respond a foreign voice interrupted. "Here I was, coming to congratulate you boys and I walk right in on one of the little honor talks. Lucky me..."

Both looked up quickly to see Mitsunari Ishida, smiling, coyly at them. Like pure usual... Had he heard what they were talking about?!

Kanetsugu felt his body temperature rise suddenly and he shook his head quickly to rid himself of it. It didn't feel like embarrassment... Almost like something else... But it was just Mitsunari...Why was he getting so nervous...?

"AH! Lord Mitsunari!" Yukimura Immediately attempted to bow the correct way as a sign of respect but he toppled with that spear on his lap and landed harshly to the gravel. Face to the dirt and butt in the air.

Mitsunari laughed immediately and gently nudged Yukimura's side with his foot.

"Get up stupid!" Mitsunari snapped playfully at him. "You're embarrassing me!"

Yukimura blushed, like a little child and scuttled back up to a proper sitting position. Kanetsugu eyed Yukimura weary. His affection for Mitsunari was so obvious, that he was surprised that Mitsunari hadn't called him out on it yet. Especially if Mitsunari HAD overheard them...

"Kanetsugu." Mitsunari's voice called, breaking him out of thought.

"Yes?"

He tilted his head almost...shyly. "Will you walk with me?"

"Uh..." He looked back at Yukimura then to Mitsunari. "Sure..." He stood up, and then lightly dusted himself off. "I'll see you later at the main camp, Yukimura!" he called over his shoulder.

"Uh, sure okay..." Yukimura called after the retreating figures. He couldn't help but watch them go, with a heavy heart. "Lord Mitsunari..."

Short chapter. I know. Sorry. Just nervous about my first story. I will add more later. I'd love to hear what you think. Be gentle. I'm a beginner.


	2. Not honorable

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai warriors or any of the characters. If I did, Mitsunari wouldn't die.

'Kanetsugu thinking'  
"talking"  
just for future reference.

Chapter 2  
Not honorable.

Kanetsugu shifted nervously as he followed the shorter man. They had been walking for a while and didn't seam to be getting anywhere...

'Why am I so nervous?... It's not like Mitsunari is going to shoot me...Right?' He fiddled with the string that tied his helmet to his head as he obediently followed.

Mitsunari stopped them at a shoreline of a beach. He slowly turned toward it and squinted as the setting sun's orange rays, hit him in the eyes. Kanetsugu watched and marveled at the image before him.

'Mitsunari...is very beautiful.'  
He immediately turned red at the thought. He didn't love Mitsunari! Yukimura did!

"Kanetsugu."

He looked up and met chocolate colored eyes. An amused smile was plastered on Mitsunari's face.

"Daydreaming again?"

"Y-yea..." 'Damnit! I don't love him! I don't!'

Mitsunari grasped his headband and slung if off slowly. Then bent down to remove his boots. He left both items on the dirt as he stepped into the sand. He walked out a bit then sat facing the sea. Then he turned to Kanetsugu.

"Well?" That cocky tone returned. "You too."

"Oh! Right."

Kanetsugu slung his shoes off, but kept his helmet on. He rarely ever took it off and didn't see any reason to now. He left his shoes near Mitsunari's things and followed him into the sand. He sat beside the auburn haired man and stared at the sea as well. The sun was setting over it and had cast its orange glow on the water as well as them.

"It is beautiful..." Kanetsugu smiled peacefully. 'Why did Mitsunari bring me here? Who knew he liked sunsets...He doesn't seem like the type, from what I know about him. Sunsets are more of my passion.'

"Kanetsugu?"

"Yes, Mitsunari?"

"...Move closer to me."

The statement sent Kanetsugu sputtering. "W-wha?!"

Mitsunari smiled coyly. "Move. Closer. To. Me."

Kanetsugu was confused and slightly embarrassed but moved closer. Not close enough so that they were touching but enough to Make Kanetsugu slightly twitchy. 'What is he planning... ?'

Kanetsugu stared strait out at the sunset but he could feel Mitsunari's eyes on him. They were daring Kanetsugu to look.

"Take that thing off your head."

Kanetsugu blinked at the statement and turned his hair toward the shorter male.

"My helmet?"

"Yes. I've never seen you without that silly thing on. Take it off."

"Why?"

Mitsunari tugged impatiently at the side of the large helmet, like a child would when it wanted something from its mother. He tugged a bit harder and almost pulled it free.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down..." Kanetsugu started to un-tie the string and soon had the helmet off completely. He put it to his side and grunted. 'Brat.'  
His hair was dark and slung back into a small pony-tail at the top of his head. His eyes shined gold in the setting sun and it made him look almost like a demon. (1)

He stared stubbornly out at the sun, refusing to look at Mitsunari for the moment.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes..." The word almost came out like a gasp.

Kanetsugu looked back at Mitsunari and almost yelped. Mitsunari had moved much closer to him and there noses were inches apart. How'd he do that so quietly?! Was he a fricken' ninja or something?!

"Mitsunari! What are you doing?"

Mitsunari payed him no heed and reached out to touch his hair. When he did, Kanetsugu shivered slightly at the feel of Mitsunari's cool skin against his scalp. Mitsunari threaded his fingers through the silky hair and sighed contently.

"It's...soft." Mitsunari spoke softly. He experimentally moved his fingers, kneading the other man's head lightly.

Kanetsugu felt his cheeks redden and his thighs got really warm. He shut his eyes and succumbed to the feeling that was slowly making him rise in his pants. Who knew his scalp was so sensitive?

"Feel good?" Mitsunari teased.

"Yea..." Kanetsugu replied, completely serious and not opening his eyes. Mitsunari rested his free hand on one of Kanetsugu's thighs and it took all of the taller man's willpower not to make any noise.

"Kanetsugu...Can I ask you something?" Mitsunari broke the silence that had ebbed over them after a while.

"Hum?"

"Do you...like me?"

"Yes." Kanetsugu answered immediately. "Of course I do."

"...Really?"

Kanetsugu opened his golden eyes and met chocolate colored ones. Mitsunari's eyes were almost...sad. Mitsunari's hand moved away from Kanetsugu's hair and drifted to his cheek. Kanetsugu's hand immediately covered his own and Mitsunari's fingers twitched in surprise.

"I like you, Mitsunari. You're one of the people closest to my heart. You're my reason for believing in peace. My reason for living..."

"Kanetsugu..."

Kanetsugu smiled gently. "I like you a lot. I love you the best out of all my friends." He stopped talking when he saw Mitsunari's facial expressions change.  
He went from sad, to almost a look of dazed and disappointed. His eyes were half open and his pink lips were slightly parted. He looked so...inviting. Kanetsugu felt himself grow completely hard at that look.

"Kanetsugu... I-"

"Mitsunari Ishida!"

They both turned there heads quickly to the man who had shouted Mitsunari's name. A messenger of Hideyoshi's stood on the ground near there things. Not even a few feet away.

Mitsunari stood up. Kanetsugu remained seated and mourned the loss of Mitsunari's warmth  
"Yes?"

"Lord Hideyoshi request's your presence in his main chambers at once!"

"Of course. Tell him I shall be there A.S.A.P."

The messenger nodded and ran off quickly.

"Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari smiled sadly down at Kanetsugu. "Lord Hideyoshi is not well. He may die and said he wanted me to be there when he did..."

Kanetsugu's eyes widened. "Mitsunari..." Was Mitsunari going to lose his master, like Kanetsugu had?

Mitsunari walked toward his things and put only his boots on. He left his headband off and carried it loosely in one hand.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll speak with you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

Mitsunari turned and soon disappeared from his sight.

Kanetsugu frowned at his current situation.

1- He was having weird feelings about his best friend.  
2-He understood what Mitsunari must have been feeling about the imamate death of his master looming over his head.  
And 3- He was hard. Very hard.

Kanetsugu shamefully looked around to make sure no one was around. Then reached down into his pants and decided to relive the problem.

He stroked his shaft softly and gave out a small gasp of pleasure when he did so. He let his thumb run over the tip as pre-cum seeped out of the slit. He bit his lip softly to stop from making noise. It had been a long time since he had, had to do this. He moved his hand faster as he stroked his erection, imagining that it was Mitsunari doing this to him. Those delicate fingers, soft as flower petals... He let out a soft cry and he came quickly in his own hand. He stared at the white liquid on his hand as if it were poison, and then washed away the evidence in the water.

He pulled his legs closer to his chest and rested his chin on them.

'Masturbating while thinking of a friend... That is not honorable.

There you go!  
Poor Kanetsugu's confused. hehehehe...  
(1) Quite the erotic picture. I noticed that in the game pictures I had of Kanetsugu, his eyes looked slightly gold, so I decided, "hey! He has gold eyes!" And vola! He now has gold eyes in my fic and forever will in my brain.


	3. Kanetsugu's confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai warriors or any of the characters. If I did, Mitsunari wouldn't die.

Chapter 3- Kanetsugu's confusion.

Kanetsugu tossed during the night. His gaze locked on Yukimura who was sleeping beside him and he felt overwhelming guilt build up in his gut.

"Yukimura……. I'm so sorry……" He whispered to the sleeping form. He felt like crying. He hadn't cried since his old master Kenshin died. He wouldn't... No... couldn't take away the love of Yukimura's life... No matter how much he wanted to...

He shook his head at the thought. He didn't want Mitsunari... He was just... confused. Yea... That's it. Confusion. Nothing more. Yukimura is the one that loved Mitsunari. He didn't want to take such innocent love from the younger man. He knew that Yukimura was a grown man who had experienced the harshness of war. Yukimura was not a child anymore, but he was still younger than both himself and Mitsunari. He guessed Yukimura was around twenty or so. Both Mitsunari and himself were in there late twenties going into thirties. (1) He didn't want to see Yukimura get hurt.

Kanetsugu remembered his old master, Kenshin, Telling him that he cared too much about others and it was a fatal flaw. 

"Kanetsugu. If you loose focus on what is important, then you'll lose everything. You care too much for people Kanetsugu. You care about what they think, how they feel and how they might react. Think about yourself, once in a while boy." Kanetsugu could hear his old master's voice ringing in his ears, as if the man were right beside him. He silently wished he could speak with his deceased lord about the matter at hand, now. He wondered what Lord Kenshin would have said about all of this. He imagined his lord making a face, then consume more sake. The image made him chuckle silently. Then he smiled sadly. He really missed that old war crazed man.

"Kanetsugu..."

Kanetsugu looked up and gasped in shock. Mitsunari was sitting near his legs, with a rather tired expression on his normally passive face.

"Mitsunari...What-"

Mitsunari held a finger up to his lips then pointed at Yukimura.

"What's wrong, Mitsunari?" Kanetsugu whispered.

Mitsunari put on a cocky smile and crawled forward so he was in between Kanetsugu's legs.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh..."

Mitsunari rolled his eyes and laid his head on Kanetsugu's bare torso.

"Nothing's wrong... Nothing at all..."

"Mitsun-" He was silenced by Mitsunari's finger on his lips.

"Shut up."

Kanetsugu felt Mitsunari's light fingertips running along his torso. Each touch sent a shiver down Kanetsugu's spine. Mitsunari's head, so close to his hips, wasn't helping the situation. Kanetsugu watched in silence, but with wide eyes as Mitsunari gently played with his chest.

"You're so stupid, Kanetsugu..." Mitsunari smirked against his skin.

Kanetsugu was silent up until Mitsunari let his hands go lower and lower until they grazed his inner thigh.

Panic time.

Kanetsugu grabbed Mitsunari's shoulders and weekly pushed. Not enough to move Mitsunari, just a silent warning to stop. His blood was rushing south fast and he needed it to stop. Now. He didn't want to wake Yukimura by screaming, so he bit his lip.

"I know you're interested, Kanetsugu... I can feel it..." he let his fingers graze the top of Kanetsugu's crotch, knowingly. Kanetsugu flushed and turned his head to the side. "Surrender to me..."

"Stop..." he whispered, not really convincing himself. God damn, temptation!

Mitsunari let his head move lower, until he nuzzled the growing bulge in his comrades' pants. Kanetsugu turned his head and let out a soft moan into the pillow.

"Do you really want me to?" Mitsunari purposely let his warm breath ghost over Kanetsugu's most sensitive area.

Kanetsugu knew the answer and so did Mitsunari. No words were exchanged as Mitsunari pulled on Kanetsugu's pants, just enough to reach what he wanted.

Kanetsugu felt his breath hitch as Mitsunari took him in. He bit his lip to keep from crying out at the heat that had suddenly enveloped him. Kanetsugu cursed Mitsunari's oh-so-talented mouth and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't help the instincts that took over and bucked to get deeper into that hot cavern. He let his hands fall from his eyes and instead, laced his fingers in Mitsunari's hair to pull him closer. He heard Mitsunari choke but quickly regain himself.

Mitsunari cracked open and eye and gave Kanetsugu a soft, yet annoyed look. He put his hands down on Kanetsugu's hips to steady him as he bobbed his head without interruption.

Kanetsugu bit down harder, drawing blood on his own lip, in a desperate need to not cry out. His fingers tightened there hold in Mitsunari's beautiful hair before he came. That didn't take long. He watched Mitsunari swallow all of his essence then look up to give him a smile. It was...Beautiful.

Kanetsugu awoke in a cold sweat. He was alone and Yukimura still slept beside him.

'A dream...?'

He looked down and cursed the gods. His pants were crusty. He shot out of bed and went to wash up. He mentally noted that this was one of the many things in the past few days that he would be going to hell for...

So how was it?  
Poor Kanetsugu. he he.

(1) I totally made that up. I have no idea how old they are. I'm only going on how they look in the game. Just so happens that Kanetsugu and Mitsunari look older and more mature than Yukimura, hence how come little Yuki is younger than them by that much. For the sake of the fic, we'll say Yukimura is twenty and both Kanetsugu and Mitsunari are twenty nine.


	4. If you can't stand the heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai warriors or any of the characters. If I did, Mitsunari wouldn't die.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! This is fun!  
After playing Samurai warriors 2 Empires, for four hours strait, I realized how much I like the Kanetsugu X Mitsunari couple. If you have it, get the 'true friends' cut scene. Its soooo cute! I will probably make Mitsunari say the famous quote to Kanetsugu somewhere in this story. Also I made Kanetsugu have a new Nickname for Mitsunari that will carry over into my other stories. I edited this chapter today. Yay for insomnia! It's two in the morning and I can't sleep!

Kay. Enough talk. Story time.

Chapters 4- If you can't stand the heat, get out of the bath.

Kanetsugu awoke in another cold sweat. He had had another dream. This one had started out to be very interesting.

It started with Mitsunari showing up and wanting to cuddle with him. As much as Kanetsugu had protested, Mitsunari snuck his way into a cuddle session anyway. It started with cuddling and somehow turned into a grope session. There was kissing and touching everywhere...

Kanetsugu swore it all felt so real. He could recall the scent of Mitsunari's hair, the feel of his body moving with his own and the light and satisfying pressure of Mitsunari's lips on his neck.

He sat up in bed and let his fingers ghost over where dream Mitsunari had nuzzled his neck. He admitted that it had turned him on and now he had to deal with that problem later.

He was surprised when he saw no one in this room.

'Where is everyone? What time is it?'

He looked out the window and saw that the sun had rose a long time ago and everyone was off doing there duties for the day. Kanetsugu cursed to himself. Why hadn't Yukimura tried to wake him? He'd ask the boy later. For now, all he wanted was a bath. He needed to relive his problem and he felt dirty. He'd been dreaming these things for almost a week now and need a bath after everyone one of them.

He smiled slightly to himself as he put on his robe and headed for the bath house. At least no one would be in there to watch him take care of his problem.

When he opened the bath house door, his eyes widened. Sitting in the large bath, was the tormentor from his dreams. Mitsunari sat against the edge, eyes closed in relaxation. Kanetsugu was going to back out and leave, but Mitsunari opened his eyes and spotted him.

"Hi, Kanetsugu."

"Uh... Hello, Mitsunari..."

"Come on in, the water is nice and warm."

"I-err-uh...I'll wait."

"Don't be stupid. Were both men, now get in."

Kanetsugu saw no escape. He couldn't just leave because he'd get a lot of questions that he couldn't answer later. So he walked over to the opposite end of the bath and sat on the edge while his feet dangled in.

He needed to get rid of his problem before he stepped into the bath, so he tried to think of something gross.

'...Lets see here... Ieyasu Tokugawa... gross... fat pig... okay, what else..."

"Kanetsugu...?"

'Uh...Ieyasu Tokugawa and Tadakatsu Honda...getting closer...'

"Kanetsugu..."

'Um! Ieyasu and Tadakatsu having sex while Hanzo watches! EWWWWWW!!! Okay. That worked...' He sighed in relief.

"Kanetsugu!"

"Hum? Wha?"

Mitsunari had moved closer and he was within arms reach.

"I've been calling you, stupid. Stop daydreaming and get in or I'll force you in."

Kanetsugu laughed, relived that his problem had been solved for the moment and he wasn't worried about sharing the bath with Mitsunari now.

"Why?" He joked playfully. "Are you that eager to see me naked, Mitsunari?"

To his surprise, he thought he saw Mitsunari blush. The smaller man looked away and began to wash his hair.

Kanetsugu shrugged to himself and dis-robed. He was faintly aware of Mitsunari watching him. He took the tie out of his hair and let it hang loose around his shoulders. He got in the tub and began to scrub himself with a rag.

He let his eyes linger on Mitsunari for a moment. After being around a bunch of ugly sweaty guys all day, Mitsunari was very easy on the eyes. Kanetsugu admitted to himself that Mitsunari was pretty. Beautiful even. But that didn't mean he wanted him.

"Kanetsugu?"

"Yes?"

"Will you scrub my back for me?"

"What? You can't do it yourself?"

Mitsunari pouted. "Well, I always miss a part of my back that I can't reach..."

Kanetsugu sighed with a smile. "Fine."

Mitsunari smiled happily and went to the edge on the bath. He leaned against the sides with his back facing Kanetsugu. Kanetsugu came over with the rag and started to scrub his back.

'What a little brat he is...' Kanetsugu smiled to himself. "Though I do allow him to be that way...'

"That feels nice." Mitsunari spoke with a sigh.

"Hum?"

"Despite the fact, that you use a sword, you're hands are surprisingly gentle."

"Oh?"

"Yes... Do you think you could just use your hands and not the rag?"

Kanetsugu blinked at bit confused. "Why?"

Mitsunari huffed. "Just do it."

Kanetsugu rolled his eyes and put the rag down. He placed his hands on Mitsunari's shoulders and began to rub them.

"Happy now, Princess?"

"Yes, but don't call me princess."

Kanetsugu grinned. He thought Princess suited Mitsunari perfectly.

He kept rubbing that pale skin, marveling slightly at the softness to it. His hands started to rub lower on there own accord and he stopped only when he heard Mitsunari let out a soft, "ooh." 

Kanetsugu blushed instantly and felt himself wake up again. Shit, shit, shit, shit!!

Mitsunari smiled lazily back at him. "What's wrong? It felt nice..."

"I- uh..."

"Keep going."

Kanetsugu was thankful that Mitsunari couldn't see the blush on his face right now. He complied with the 'princesses' wishes and kept rubbing the middle of his back. Kanetsugu huffed at his own foolishness. He could never say no to Mitsunari. Mitsunari, he was sure, he knew fact and used it to his advantage. That made Kanetsugu wonder to himself. Why couldn't he say no? It's just when he looked into Mitsunari's chocolate colored doe eyes, he lost the ability to argue. Who could say no to that beautiful and seemingly innocent face?

Mitsunari purred like a happy kitten. "I should have you do this more often for me. It feels so nice."

"Really? I've never done this before..."

"Well... You're good at it."

Kanetsugu smiled and kept rubbing. He wanted to make Mitsunari happy. As much as he hated admitting it, He'd do anything just to see that smile put back on Mitsunari's face.

"You want a turn?" Mitsunari asked, out of the blue.

"Uh..."

"Turn around. I'll return the favor."

Kanetsugu turned around, too stunned and confused to not do what he was told. He rested up against the side now and Mitsunari placed his hands on Kanetsugu's back. The taller man gasped slightly. His fingers felt nice...just like in his dream.

"Your back is all tense. You should relax more." Mitsunari teased rubbing his shoulders softly.

"Oh? This coming from the man who worries about everything?"

"I do not." Mitsunari laughed, running his thumbs in small circles along Kanetsugu's spine. Kanetsugu almost arched into his touch. Mitsunari's fingers felt like heaven.

"Yes you do, Princess."

Mitsunari gave him a playful smack on the back. "Stop calling me Princess!"

Kanetsugu turned around and laughed. "Why, Princess?"

He got splashed for the comment. So he splashed Mitsunari back. 

Soon water was everywhere and their laughter filled the room. Even though both men were entering there thirties, they splashed at each other like little boys. Mitsunari had Kanetsugu pressed flat against the side by a series of rapid splashes. Kanetsugu reached out blindly and grabbed Mitsunari's wrists to stop the splashing in his direction.

Kanetsugu's dark hair stuck to his neck and shoulders. It was almost as long as Mitsunari's hair when it was down. Mitsunari smiled gently, to signal that he'd stop splashing. Kanetsugu let go of his wrists and let his arms rest against the side of the bath. He watched as Mitsunari's facial expression changed from playful, to semi-serious. Mitsunari came a bit closer and reached out to touch Kanetsugu's dark hair.

Kanetsugu shut his eyes briefly. He liked the feel of Mitsunari's fingers in his hair. Just like that day at the shore, Kanetsugu felt himself melt at the pleasurable feel of Mitsunari's fingers running gently along his scalp. He hadn't relised how close they had got. They were so close now, that there noses where touching.

"You're handsome, Kanetsugu..." Mitsunari sighed.

Kanetsugu kept his eyes shut and focused on the feeling of Mitsunari's fingers.

"Thanks. I think you're pretty, princess."

He heard Mitsunari scoff. "Though, I'm not found of the nickname, I'll allow you to call me that when we are alone like this..."

Mitsunari buried his hands in Kanetsugu's dark hair and placed his head under Kanetsugu's chin. They were practically embracing. Naked skin had met naked skin and it took all of Kanetsugu's will power not to make any noise.

Kanetsugu shuttered when he felt Mitsunari's breath so close to his neck, like in his dream.

"Kanetsugu?"

"Unhun?"

"Does...this bother you?"

Right now, no. It didn't. He couldn't understand why.

"No." he confirmed, almost whispering. He let his arms leave the side of the tub and instead wrapped them around Mitsunari's thin waist. He knew that Mitsunari could probably feel his erection but at the moment, he didn't care. He simply enjoyed the silence and the feel of Mitsunari's skin against his own.

Then he felt it. Mitsunari's lips on his neck. Mitsunari nipped his flesh gently so he wouldn't leave a mark. Then licked the spot softly.

Kanetsugu couldn't stop the strangled "Ah!" that came out of his mouth. His neck had always been sensitive... He felt Mitsunari smile against his neck.

"You're hard." Mitsunari grinned.

Kanetsugu swallowed the lump in this throat and found his voice.

"So are you, Princess."

Mitsunari pulled his head back and looked deeply into Kanetsugu's eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but the bath house door was flung open.

Sakon Shima entered and looked around. When he spotted the pair, he smiled almost...knowingly.

"Come on, Mitsunari. Lord Hideyoshi wants to see you."

Mitsunari nodded and Kanetsugu had to regretfully let go of him. He moved away from Kanetsugu then he got out of the tub, slung his robe on and followed Sakon out without a word.

Kanetsugu watched them go, and then touched his neck. He once again had to relive himself in the bath.

He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He knew it would hurt Yukimura but he wanted Mitsunari too. Now that he had a sample of Mitsunari, he wanted the whole thing.

Later Kanetsugu sat with Yukimura in the mess hall. They discussed random topics and Kanetsugu was happy that the subject of Mitsunari wasn't brought up. He did wonder vagely how long he could hide his feelings from Yukimura. He felt the guilt of keeping such a terrible secret from one of his best friends. He didn't want to lose Yukimura as a friend, just because of their mutual love for Mitsunari.

When they were both heading back to there quarters, they spotted Mitsunari and Sakon heading in there direction.

"Hello boys." Mitsunari smiled coyly.

"Hello, Lord Mitsunari!" Yukimura bowed respectfully. It made Mitsunari laugh.

Kanetsugu nodded a greeting.

"Get lots of sleep boys..." Mitsunari sighed. "Because tomorrow, I doubt anyone will be able to..."

"What do you mean, Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Don't you mind." He smiled warmly enough. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight." Both called after him.

Sakon lingered a moment. An eerie grin on his normally, handsome face.

"I won't allow you to claim, Mitsunari's heart... I'll be watching you..." He whispered to them.

Yukimura took the message as if it were directed at him; But Kanetsugu knew that Sakon was talking directly to him. He had seen how close they had gotten in the bath.

"Sakon!" Mitsunari called over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" He smirked at them and ran to catch up with Mitsunari.

"Did you hear that Kanetsugu!? He knows I like Lord Mitsunari!"

'Not that that wasn't painfully obvious anyway...' Kanetsugu thought quickly.

"Don't worry Yukimura. He can't do anything about it."

He watched there retreating figures and sighed to himself.

'At least, I hope he can't...'

There we go! Yay for Kanetsugu finally getting it! I like his nickname for Mitsunari. Mitsunari is so difficult to handle, so he acts just like a princess. Sakon's a bit scary in this. I know he isn't normally mean and possessive, but he needed to be for the sake of the story.;;


	5. To hell and back

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai warriors or any of the charcters. If I did, Mitsunari wouldn't die.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chapter5!  
Guess what?! Lemon time. Woot!  
I hope people will like it.  
This is a major warning ahead of time.  
Mitsunari and Kanetsugu mansex! Don't read it if you don't like it, please! Sleep is for the weak!!!!

Chapter 5- To Hell and Back

Kanetsugu sat with Yukimura at the table. After a few cups of Sake, he saw that Yukimura was getting very, very drunk. (1) He was once a disciple of Lord Kenshin so he could hold his sake, very well. Yukimura however, was not as fortunate.

"How dare that Bastard tell me that I can't have Lord Mitsunari!" Yukimura slurred. "Who the Hell does he think he is?!"

"I am aware that you're upset, Yukimura, but you should keep your voice down." Kanetsugu commented dryly. There was no one else around at this time of night but he still didn't want to hear the drunken kid screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I mean, we've known lord Mitsunari longer!" Yukimura continued his drunk' in rant. "By all fairness, one of us should get him!"

"Mitsunari isn't a possession, Yukimura. He has to choose for himself, who or what he wants." 'God, I hope it's me...' He thought quickly shifting the cup of sake in his hands.

The words seemed to get through Yukimura's drunken haze. "Yea... I guess so." He took another long gulp from his cup. Kanetsugu watched his actions with an amused, yet sad smile.

'I don't want to hurt him... But how do I not hurt Yukimura, yet go after Mitsunari at the same time? It's impossible...' Kanetsugu knew that he would have to choose. When it did come time, would he do the right thing and preserve Yukimura's feelings or would he sell himself to hell for Mitsunari? 'Perhaps I need to finally take Master Kenshin's advice and worry about my own feelings, instead of Yukimura's...'

"I-I'm goin' to bed!" The younger man sputtered, un-gracefully climbing to his feet. He almost toppled over into another table but was able to steady himself in enough time.

"I'll join you later. I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

"Kay!" Yukimura shambled off to the sleeping quarters as Kanetsugu poured himself another cup of sake.

He mulled over this thoughts as he drank, completely lost in them. He was a warrior of honor and righteousness... Yet this feeling...this lust for Mitsunari...wasn't right. Lust was a vice. A deadly vice. Lust was something that he had never experienced till now and it left him with a heavy heart and an unsatisfied longing.

He finished his cup and placed it down on the table. He stared at the empty cup for a while, desperately trying to make a decision. It had to stop now or start now. He could abandon the thoughts of Mitsunari or he could pursue them.

"Hey you."

Kanetsugu looked up to see Mitsunari smiling down at him. He jumped mentally. 'He is really good at sneaking up on people... Maybe he should be a ninja.' Then he immediately noted that something was not right with his friend. Something in Mitsunari's eyes told him that he was in pain.

"Hi."

"Will... You come with me for a moment?" Mitsunari asked, shifting nervously.

"Of course." Kanetsugu was desperate to find out what plagued Mitsunari's soul, so he gathered his helmet from the table and slung it under his arm. Then he followed Mitsunari out.

Mitsunari led him to the place where all the major Toyotomi retainers stayed. Like Mitsunari, Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukushima. Lady Nene would be there as well.  
Kanetsugu noted how strangely silent it was in this place. No one roamed the halls, no one made a sound. It was late, but not that late yet. It was barley striking midnight. The only sound was coming from his and Mitsunari's footsteps on the wooden floor.

Mitsunari led him to a room, and let him inside first. Kanetsugu scanned his surroundings. It was a bedroom. A very nice bed was laid out on the floor and looked to have silk sheets and pillows. On the table there were many alcohol bottles, though none appeared to have been opened. He set his helmet down next to the bottles, and then turned to face Mitsunari, who was closing the door.

Before Kanetsugu could say a word, he was embraced by the shorter male. Mitsunari buried his face in Kanetsugu's neck and held him like it was his life-line.

"Mitsunari?"

"He's...dead."

"Hun?"

"Lord Hideyoshi. He's passed."

Kanetsugu heard the tears in Mitsunari's voice, so he hugged back. He knew how it felt to lose his master to illness and how helpless he felt when it had happened. (2)

"Shhhhh. It's okay..." He pet Mitsunari's hair gently and rubbed his back in comfort. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone else...there all with lady Nene..."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't belong there."

"Why not?"

"They hate me. Kato and Fukushima." He hissed. "They only put up with me because of Lord Hideyoshi..." He heard fear in Mitsunari's voice. Was he afraid those two idiots would hurt him, because Hideyoshi was no longer around?

"You have nothing to fear as long as I'm at your side..."

Mitsunari snuffled and kept holding on tightly. They stood there for a long time. Neither said a word or moved. They enjoyed the silent comfort.

Eventually, Mitsunari broke there easy silence. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." Kanetsugu looked around. "Where would you like me to sleep?"

"...With me."

"In your bed?"

A nod was his response.

'Oh dear...'

"Err...okay..."

He felt Mitsunari let go of him, so he stepped away. He walked over to the bed and took off his top. He'd taken his shoes off at the door and always slept in his pants, so he was ready. He sat down on it and waited for Mitsunari.

The smaller male came over and started to get undressed. Kanetsugu shamefully watched. Every inch of exposed skin, made the blood rush quicker south. Finally Mitsunari relived himself of his shirt and looked over to Kanetsugu.

"I usually sleep naked. Would it bother you, if I did?"

'OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'(3)

"Uh...no..."

"Okay." Mitsunari smiled and began to pull off his pants. Kanetsugu's eyes widened and he gaped like a fish as he watched him pull his pants fully off and put them to the side.

Mitsunari caught his stare and grinned. "Like what you see?"

When Kanetsugu didn't answer, Mitsunari laughed lightly and crawled into bed. He got under the covers and Kanetsugu took that as his cue to do the same.

When they were both settled, Mitsunari must decide to step it up a bit.

"Will you hold me, Kanetsugu?"  
"HUN?!"

He grinned, knowing that Kanetsugu would reply that way. "Hold me, tonight?"  
He knew that Kanetsugu wouldn't say no, so he shifted closer and pressed himself against the taller male's chest.

Kanetsugu's body twitched at the close contact of flesh on flesh, but regardless wrapped his arms around that thin frame.

"Thank you, Kanetsugu."

"As you wish, Princess."

Mitsunari smiled and raised his head to give Kanetsugu a quick peck on the cheek, in thanks.  
However as soon as his lips met skin, Kanetsugu turned his head to directly face Mitsunari. There lips were inches apart.

Nether moved. They just stared at each other. Kanetsugu knew that it was time to make his decision. He knew what would happen tonight if he gave in. Every fiber in his body, including his heart was telling him to give in to lust and temptation. He stared into those chocolate colored eyes and lost himself.

He moved closer and lost the space between them. There lips connected and Kanetsugu felt his whole body light on fire. He pulled away only for a moment to check if Mitsunari was okay with it. Mitsunari's answer was closing the space again and moving his lips softly over Kanetsugu's. Temptation had won.

Kanetsugu felt Mitsunari's tongue slide across his bottom lip. He welcomed the tongue into his mouth. As there tongue's danced in each others mouths, there bodies moved together and both let out a soft moan of pleasure when there erections brushed together. Soon the need for air made Kanetsugu pull back. They both panted and tried to catch there breath.

"I swear...If this is a dream...I'll kill someone." Kanetsugu spoke softly.

"Why? Do you always dream of me?" Mitsunari teased, playing with the ends of his dark hair.

Kanetsugu smiled and leaned forward again. "Always, princess."  
They kissed again, this time it was more desperate. They fought for dominance in their connected mouths. Each moment was becoming increasingly blissful. Kanetsugu felt like they fit together perfectly, like a puzzle that was being completed.

"Are you alright with this?" Kanetsugu asked his voice horse from lust.

Mitsunari understood immediately and shivered at Kanetsugu's voice. "Yes."

It was a bit early, but it was their first time with each other. Foreplay would wait. There'd be plenty of time to 'play' later.

Kanetsugu sat up and hoisted Mitsunari's legs over his hips. Kanetsugu then put two fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. He swirled his tongue along the tips, trying to get them as wet as possible. He then withdrew his slick fingers from his mouth and placed them between Mitsunari's smooth legs searching for his entrance.

It didn't take him long to find and he experimentally inserted a wet finger. He heard Mitsunari gasp and tense up.

"Relax, Mitsunari. It will hurt more if you don't relax."

Mitsunari nodded and attempted to relax. Kanetsugu worked him with his finger, trying to make it as painless as possible. 'Oh lord, he's tight...'

He leaned forward and kissed Mitsunari's flat stomach to try and sooth him from the pain. When he felt he had stretched him enough with one finger, he inserted the other one and made a scissor motion to stretch him better. He let his fingers wander inside that very tight and extremely warm cavern, searching. He knew he'd found what he was looking for when he heard Mitsunari let out a startled gasp and arch slightly. He grinned and touched that spot again while watching his soon-to-be lovers face, twist in pleasure.

Kanetsugu figured that was good enough. Quite frankly, he was beginning to loose his self-control. He withdrew his fingers and Mitsunari whimpered slightly. Kanetsugu spat into his hand and un-tied his pants to let himself free. He coated himself with his saliva and positioned himself at Mitsunari entrance.

"It's going to hurt." Kanetsugu warned. "But it will get better... I promise." He paused uneasily. He didn't want Mitsunari to regret this. "If you want me to stop, just say so and I promise on my honor, I will."

Mitsunari nodded and Kanetsugu eased himself inside. Mitsunari instantly let out a strangled cry of pain from the size and thickness of the man on top of him. When Kanetsugu finally eased himself inside, he waited for Mitsunari to adjust to him. Though to be perfectly honest, he wanted to come already, simply by the feeling of Mitsunari's tight heat surrounding him.

Mitsunari spread his arms, welcoming Kanetsugu into them. He whispered calming words into Mitsunari's ear in attempt to ease some of his pain. That heat was becoming almost unbearable. He wanted to move so badly, but wouldn't until he was sure that Mitsunari was settled. He felt Mitsunari shift under him and wiggle a bit. He took it as a sign to move.

He slowly started to pull out of the shorter male, until only his tip was inside him. Then be inhaled Mitsunari's scent as he shoved himself back in fully, making both of them moan.

Kanetsugu started slow, letting them both adjust to the new sensation, though he wanted nothing more than to thrust faster inside that tight heat. He rolled his hips in a slight rocking motion, while he watched his lovers face for any sign of discontent. He saw Mitsunari huff slightly and rock with him.

"Kanetsugu...Go faster..."

The plea undid him. He picked up his pace and thrust faster into his new lover. He finally gave in and let pure instinct take control of his body. The sensation got even better when Mitsunari matched his thrusts making them both cry out with each one. Kanetsugu raised one of Mitsunari's legs over his shoulder and angled himself inside deeper.  
He instantly hit that spot inside Mitsunari which made him see stars. He thrust into that spot over and over again, while taking Mitsunari's neglected manhood and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Mitsunari gripped his shoulder tightly and the other curled in the silk sheets. He attempted to lift his head, determined to look into Kanetsugu's golden eyes.

"Harder! Please!"

Kanetsugu was driven into the point of insanity when he saw Mitsunari's lustful eyes and heard his strangled cries of ecstasy. He obeyed, loyally. He completely let go of all the fear of hurting Mitsunari and thrust as fast and as hard as he could into the smaller male. Mitsunari let out a harsh cry and his fingernails dug into Kanetsugu's back, almost enough to draw blood.

Mitsunari's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and screamed Kanetsugu's name as he climaxed. He came, hard, all over his torso and Kanetsugu's hand. Kanetsugu felt Mitsunari's walls clench down on him and that was all it took. He felt intense pressure hit his lower section and started to buck wildly. He opened his mouth as came in a silent scream, deeply inside his lover. He thrust a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. Then, he was barley able to pull his softened cock out before falling on top of Mitsunari.

They both clung to each other as they tried to catch there breath. Both were extremely sweaty and spent from there love making. Mitsunari nuzzled his neck in deep affection and grazed his fingers over the scratches on Kanetsugu's back, as if in apology.

"No regrets?" Kanetsugu asked when he finally caught his breath.

"None." Mitsunari smiled. "I've wanted you for a while now."

"Oh?" Kanetsugu asked, stroking Mitsunari's sweaty hair from his eyes.

"Yes." They shared a long tender kiss together.

They eventually needed air and pulled back slightly. Mitsunari suddenly frowned.

"Kanetsugu... What would you say if I told you that I was thinking about continuing  
what Lord Hideyoshi started? I know that Kato and Fukushima will be against me and probably that stupid little fat man too (4). I want to relise his dream, Kanetsugu. But I need you by my side."

"I'm with you. I will always be by your side."

"Always?"

He smiled and kissed Mitsunari's lips softly. "I would follow you to hell and back, if necessary."

Mitsunari grinned. That was all he needed to know.

Kanetsugu grinned too. "What time is it? It must be getting late."

"It is late...but with you...I am unaware of the passing hours..."(5)

"Well we should both get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes...yes we do..."

They both fell asleep soon after, lulled by each others soft breathing and the pounding of there hearts.

Yay! That was fun!  
1- Yukimura strikes me as the kind of guy who can't hold his sake. Heheh.  
2- In real life, lord Kenshin, died of illness. I don't know how Hideyoshi dies, but I made it an illness also.  
3- Couldn't you all see Kanetsugu thinking that as Mitsunari gets Naked? Mwhahaha!  
4- The stupid little fat man is Ieyasu Tokugawa. I heard Mitsunari say this while playing and I couldn't stop laughing! It's so true!  
5- It's from the true friends cut scene. Both Kanetsugu and Mitsunari are watching the sun rise. Kanetsugu comments on how it seems they were talking all night and Mitsunari tells him that quote. It was so cute!!!! 


	6. Did he just say, what I think he said?

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai warriors or any of the characters. If I did, Mitsunari wouldn't die.

I warn you all... Dirty mind at work. I am so not history accurate. Don't care really. My fic is simply to satisfy my mind...and possibly yours, if you enjoy it.

Chapter 6- Did he just say, what I think he said!?

True to his word, Mitsunari tried to seize control in order to carry out his late masters' dreams. He was obviously opposed from the start by Ieyasu Tokugawa. Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukushima sided with Lord Ieyasu, or as Kanetsugu liked to call him, Villainous swine that shall perish for his dishonor. (1)  
Mitsunari managed to hold his ground and gather few supporters. Among them, obviously was Kanetsugu. Yukimura, Kejji and Sakon were also close allies.

Both sides were waiting. Waiting for someone to make a move... to mess up...

The Ishida forces were few, but gaining power and troops. It seemed to be down time. The calm before the storm. It did pain Kanetsugu to see his new lover under so much stress so he'd make sure to 'help' with that during the night.

Mitsunari would show up late but Kanetsugu always waited for him. They didn't always have sex. Sometimes they just held on to each other. Touching softly and sharing sweet kisses. Whether it was making love or just cuddling, Kanetsugu could put a smile back on Mitsunari's face. During the day, Mitsunari was busy and catered to everyone else but at night, he was Kanetsugu's.

Kanetsugu always toped, despite the fact he was naturally a gentle lover. At first, he'd usually handle Mitsunari like he would break. He believed that love was a gentle feeling, so love making should be as well. It took Mitsunari's whines and reassurance that he wouldn't break into a thousand pieces, before Kanetsugu would turn aggressive. He could be when he wanted to, though Mitsunari doubted that anyone other than himself had seen that side of Kanetsugu. The student of the late Lord Kenshin was all about love and honor. He was sure no one knew what a beast Kanetsugu could be in bed. He could be gentle or harsh, strong and charming, protective and loving... He'd alter himself just to see a smile on Mitsunari's beautiful face.

It was getting harder to hide there relationship. Not because anyone approached them about it. Oh no. It was because they were finding it hard to keep there hands off of each other. They tended to stand too close and stare at each other too long. They always sat next to one another so they could secretly hold hands under the table.  
If the situation caused for both of them to have their hands on top of the table, their legs would brush under the table. With each touch, however, made them both grow hot. If something was forbidden, it made you want to do it more.

That's when the sneak attacks began.

One day, Kanetsugu was minding his own business when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into a dark corner by Mitsunari. They'd kiss and touch each other quickly before they broke apart. It was enough to last them at least a little while. The sneak attacks where a quick excuse to make out before they went on with the rest of the day, as if it had never happened. There was always the risk of getting caught and the thrill of doing something taboo.  
For a little while, It was enough, until they met each other at night. But sweet kisses could only go so far for a pair of, very much in love, horny men.

Kanetsugu didn't mind the switch up from sneak attacks to full on grope sessions. Doing it in a new place was a major turn-on. However getting caught was not.

One time, Kanetsugu had allowed Mitsunari to give him a blow job in a dark supply closet. The old man who was half blind, cleaned the floors and swept outside had open the supply closet door and nearly grabbed Mitsunari's hair while searching for his broom. Lucky for the pair, he'd found it without seeing them and left to go about his chores. Mitsunari was willing to continue, but the shock of having the old man walk in, had utterly destroyed Kanetsugu's erection. Mitsunari was a little brat for the rest of the day and sulked at night, until Kanetsugu managed to put that smile back on his face.

Yukimura was becoming distant. He didn't question where Kanetsugu was every night. He figured it wasn't any of his business. He spent most of his time with Kejji now and hardly any time with Mitsunari and Kanetsugu. He still spoke to them, of course. When he saw Mitsunari, he'd smile and give an obvious longing look. It seemed his feelings for Mitsunari were still going strong. However when he saw Kanetsugu, he got slightly miffed. He'd talk to him, friendly enough, but Kanetsugu could hear the jealousy in Yukimura's voice. He didn't believe that Yukimura knew a thing about them yet. The boy was probably just upset because Kanetsugu seemed to be spending all his free time with Mitsunari. Kanetsugu hoped that when Yukimura found out, he wouldn't take it too hard. He panned to tell him and due time and prayed that he didn't find out some other way.

Sakon Shima worried him, however. He had warned both Kanetsugu and Yukimura not to set claim on Mitsunari's heart. Not only had he set claim to Mitsunari's heart but his soul as well. Kanetsugu tended to eye that gigantic sword that Sakon handled and wondered how easily it could hack him to pieces. It was no secret to him that Sakon could over power him physically, but he was willing to fight and die for Mitsunari. If it be on the battlefield or in love, he'd always fight for him.

He knew Sakon was smart, brilliant even. Had he found out yet and what would he do about it if he had? He seemed unusually smug when he caught Kanetsugu's eyes and it was making him paranoid. If Sakon was a dumb as a stump about the situation, then Kanetsugu was being paranoid for no good reason. Kanetsugu didn't tell Mitsunari of his worries. He knew his lover had enough to worry about.

Late one afternoon, Kanetsugu was going about his duties, when he was suddenly grabbed by the forearm and dragged into a dark corner. He vaguely thought at first that it was one of Mitsunari's sneak attacks. Then he got a good look at who was dragging him and his breath caught in his throat.

Sakon grinned at the stunned man. Instead of letting go of Kanetsugu's forearm, his grip tightened.

"I warned you Naoe." Sakon said with a smug smile. "I told you not to lay claim on Mitsunari."

"Who said I did?" Kanetsugu shot back and managed to rip his arm away from Sakon's grip.

"Come on...I'm not stupid, Naoe." Sakon hissed angrily. "I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him. He loves you."

"And I love him." Kanetsugu finished.

"You'll mess up eventually Naoe. I'll be there to scoop up Mitsunari when you do."

"We'll see." Kanetsugu held eye contact steady. "Mitsunari trusts me. I'd never hurt him."

Sakon laughed. "After this silly little war is over, I'm going to direct all my efforts to getting Mitsunari from you. So enjoy him while you have him, Naoe, because I'll take him." Sakon turned his back but didn't leave immediately. "You're a handsome man Kanetsugu."

Kanetsugu blinked. Was he just complemented by his rival? "Uh...Thank you?"

Sakon looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Perhaps When I take Mitsunari, I'll take you as well."  
Then he left a very bewildered Kanetsugu behind him.

Kanetsugu stood dumbly with his mouth slightly open, staring at Sakon's retreating figure. He found his voice and said out loud to himself, "Did he just say, what I think he said?!" 

Hehe. Plot twist. Kind of.  
(1) Kanetsugu called him that in samurai warriors 2, empires.


	7. Complications

Dances in a square formation! Thanks to all who reviewed and are reading this story! It makes me very happy to get reviews! This story is meant to be silly, romantic, heart warming and packed full of love triangles, love squares and any other love object I haven't said. Like…….trapezoid…. he heh…… Love trapezoid……

Any who….. The disclaimer is normal. I do NOT own samurai warriors. I just really want to….. And it seams some of my reviewers want me to, as well. wink

Here it is! Chapter 7!!!! Woot. Woot.

Chapter 7- complications.

Kanetsugu couldn't believe this!! He didn't understand! How could his rival in love say such a thing to him!? It was wrong! It was dishonorable! It was downright dirty! He should say something to Mitsunari…… After all….. This whole thing concerned him too. His cute little lover was so busy all the time and had more important things to worry about. Like….. Not getting them all killed in this war. Kanetsugu didn't want this to weigh down on Mitsunari's small shoulders, along with everything else.

Plus when they were alone, long enough to talk privately, there was never much talking going on. If Kanetsugu tried to talk, Mitsunari would tell him to shut up, and then mount him like a horse, to make sure he stayed silent. (1)

Kanetsugu knew that he had nothing to fear. Mitsunari had told him, frequently (Usually after they made love) that he was the only one for him. So why did Sakon's words bother him so much? His words were like ice and sent a chill down Kanetsugu's back. Not the good chills, like the ones he got whenever he saw Mitsunari smile. No…. These chills were different.

It was fear.

And it wasn't fear of losing Mitsunari.

Kanetsugu was so lost in thought, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He walked strait into the back of Kejji Madea. Of course the tall, eccentric warrior did not budge when they collided, but Kanetsugu was knocked to his rear end.

"Oh! Kanetsugu!" Kejji reached down and grabbed Kanetsugu's collar before tugging the smaller male to his feet. "I didn't see you down there!"

"It's my fault." Kanetsugu apologized. "I wasn't looking to where I was going."

Kejji laughed and clapped Kanetsugu on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Relax, dude. Stop thinking so much! Have fun! Chill out!"

"We all can't be like you and just go with the flow, Kejji." Kanetsugu looked down at his feet. His head swarmed with thoughts almost constantly. He was always thinking. Only on nights with Mitsunari, could he be rendered thoughtless.

Kejji watched him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you thinking about anyway?"

Kanetsugu looked up and smiled a little for him. "Lots of things. Like the war, my friends, my clan, my old master……..I think about death a lot. Like…..what will happen after I'm gone…….."

Kejji slung a large arm over Kanetsugu's shoulders and shaved the little man against his chest, in some kind of weird, Kejji hug…..

"Think about life, Kanetsugu. Think about things that make you happy, when everything around you goes wrong."

Kanetsugu instantly thought of Mitsunari and all his worries melted away. He didn't worry about the war, Sakon or anybody. Just as long as he had Mitsunari at his side.

Kanetsugu smiled against Kejji's chest. "Thank you, Kejji. You are very wise. I don't know how I could repay you for your kindness….."

Kejji laughed again. "I could think of a few things."

"Oh? Like what?"

Kejji pulled Kanetsugu away by the hand, his large hand completely covering Kanetsugu's. He pulled him to the side, where no one walked and stopped. He didn't, however, let go of Kanetsugu's hand.

Kanetsugu watched his unmoving back in wonder. "Kejji……"

Then faster then Kanetsugu could react, he was pulled by the hand forward into Kejji, who lowered his head and captured Kanetsugu's lips.

Kanetsugu's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. His arms were trapped against Kejji's chest as the man held him tightly. Kanetsugu let out a smothered yelp as he felt Kejji shove his tongue in his mouth.

'_WHAT THE HELL!?!?!'_

Kanetsugu, with all his might, summoned his cards and blasted Kejji as hard as he could in the chest. It knocked the taller man a good few feet away and instantly Kanetsugu turned and ran. He could hear Kejji yelling his name, after him but he didn't stop. His body was in panic mode. He was prey attempting to escape the hunter. He knew a place that Kejji couldn't follow him. He ran inside the fortress and searched for Mitsunari's study. When he'd thrown the door open, he was relived to find only Mitsunari in this room.

Mitsunari sat at a low table, a large battle plan across hit. He had an ink quill in his hand and was jotting things down before Kanetsugu had stormed in. Kanetsugu crossed the room quickly to him and instantly grabbed his lovers face and kissed him.

Mitsunari let out a soft noise of surprise but kissed back. He wasn't going to complain. The feel of Mitsunari's lips relaxed his racing heart. He filled his kiss with passion and deep love for his auburn haired lover.

When they pulled away, Mitsunari smiled. "Wow. Where do I sign to get kissed like that all the time?"

Kanetsugu didn't answer he just held Mitsunari in his arms. "Where is everyone else?" Kanetsugu knew that there was supposed to be other strategists helping Mitsunari do this sort of thing.

Mitsunari leaned back into his lover's arms. "I sent them all away for the night. They weren't helping. I'm glad I did too."

Kanetsugu buried his face in Mitsunari's hair. Should he tell him about Sakon and Kejji? He seamed to be in a good mood and he knew if he upset Mitsunari with this knowledge, it would take a lot of persuasion to get him in a good mood again.

"I still have some work to do. So will you wait with me?" Mitsunari asked looking up at him. Kanetsugu took off his helmet and put it aside. Then lowered his head to give Mitsunari a soft peck on the lips.

"Of course I will…"

Mitsunari blushed a little and went back to his work. Kanetsugu kept his arms wrapped around that small frame and rested his head on Mitsunari's soft shoulder. The thoughts of Kejji and Sakon were being driven from his mind as he inhaled Mitsunari's scent. He'd stay by his lover's side tonight. He'd worry about the complications later.

Uh oh! Now Kejji wants some!

(1) Painted a very nice picture in my head. Heheh heheh…..

I hope to get some very nice reviews on encouragement to keep going!


	8. Wounds

Disclaimer- I no own, but really want to.

Chapter 8! I've come a long way. It's not over yet, either.

Chapter 8- wounds.

"Damnit all!!!!" Mitsunari yelled pacing around the room, which Kanetsugu and Yukimura sat in. "We are about to face that stupid little fat man in battle and now the pirates decide to attack a port of ours. Just perfect….."(1)

"Lord Mitsunari…. Why not just have a general take care of this?" Yukimura asked meekly, looking to the floor.

"There are only peasants there to guard the area. The closest place for reinforcements is here, and I can't spare anyone!"

Kanetsugu listened to the rant with a sigh. This was the last thing they all needed.

"Mitsunari. I'll go."

Mitsunari whipped around to face his secret lover. "Kanetsugu…."

Kanetsugu stood up and slung his helmet on. "I will dispose of them quickly and be back before dusk."

"Kanetsugu, I really think…"

"Do you trust me, Mitsunari?"

The room got quiet. Yukimura looked back and forth at them as if this were a tennis match. Finally Mitsunari broke the silence.

"Yes….. I trust you…With everything I have….."

"Then let me go and take care of this."

Mitsunari thought for a moment. Obviously not wanting to let Kanetsugu go and face danger.

"Fine. Go. But bring Kejji with you for assistance."

'_Kejji….'_ Kanetsugu shook at the thought. He still remembered what Kejji had attempted the other night and it still gave him shivers.

"O-okay…."

Kanetsugu wanted to kiss Mitsunari goodbye, but with Yukimura in the room, made it difficult. So he just bowed and took his leave. He walked down the hall with a heavy heart, wanting to go back and hold his beloved in his arms.

"I love him…" Kanetsugu whispered then stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered telling Sakon that he had loved Mitsunari but he'd never told Mitsunari, himself. Never once, in the time they'd been together, had they said those three words to each other. Kanetsugu had wanted to say it, but he was afraid of Mitsunari's reaction. Kanetsugu believed there were two words that could impact a person more than anything. It could change there lives for the better or worse. The words were, I love you or I hate you.

'_I hate you.'_ Kanetsugu feared to hear those words from Mitsunari. So he kept his love confession inside, hoping that Mitsunari would say it first, so he could have nothing to fear.

Kanetsugu felt a tug on his wrist and saw Mitsunari looking up at him.

"Mitsunari?"

"Lets make this quick. Yukimura thinks that I went to the bathroom." Mitsunari said quickly before standing on his tip-toes to kiss Kanetsugu's lips.

Kanetsugu smiled and kissed back. He let his arms hug the smaller frame close to him and he bent down so Mitsunari wouldn't have to stand on his tip-toes. Kanetsugu let his tongue swipe sweetly across Mitsunari's pink lips but when Mitsunari tried to deepen there Kiss, Kanetsugu pulled back.

Mitsunari looked slightly annoyed. "What?"

Kanetsugu smiled at his expression. "You were only supposed to be going to the bathroom, Princess. Yukimura is sure to be getting worried that you've been gone so long."

The shorter male rolled his eyes. "I suppose so."

They lingered in the hallway joined by the hands.

"Please come back to me…." Mitsunari whispered.

"I will….."

They let there hands slide apart unwillingly. They gave each other longing looks before they regretfully turned and went in opposite directions.

The ride was long and uncomfortable. Kejji kept shooting him glances and he id his best to ignore them. Every time, however, he saw the lust in the taller man's eyes and it frightened him.

"Kanetsugu…." Kejji finally broke there silent ride. "Listen…. I… I'm sorry about…..you know.."

"Yes…." Kanetsugu answered looking strait ahead. "I know. I've forgiven you."

Kejji smiled again and rode a bit closer to Kanetsugu's horse. "So……Why did you wish me away?"

Kanetsugu turned bright red. "WHY?!"

"Yes. Why?"

Kanetsugu slumped forward. "Because you're my friend. Only my friend….."

Kejji watched him wary. "I see. If Mitsunari wasn't around, I'd have a chance right?"

Kanetsugu sputtered. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm not stupid…." (2) Kejji said with a grunt. "You look at Mitsunari differently then how you look at anyone else."

"Stop…." Kanetsugu whispered.

"You always smile at him differently too. Your whole demeanor changes!"

"Stop it…"

"You light up around him."

"Kejji! Stop!"

"You love him."

"STOP IT!" Kanetsugu finally yelled and Kejji shut his mouth.

After a few more moments of riding in uncomfortable silence, Kejji turned to Kanetsugu again.

"Am I right?"

Kanetsugu didn't lock eyes with him, but nodded. "Yes…"

"So……There's no chance for me….. Your heart is set on him?"

"…………….I'm sorry Kejji…"

Kejji laughed and punched Kanetsugu lightly on the shoulder, though it almost knocked Kanetsugu off his horse. "You worry about stuff too much. I'll be fine. I'm Kejji Maeda! Japan's wildest warrior!"

Kanetsugu smiled. "That you are…."

"Hey look! Were almost there, little man! Let's cause some serious damage!"

It was harder than he thought. The pirates had fought fiercely though Kanetsugu knew that they had no chance against him and Kejji. There leader was tough also. Kanetsugu had to fight him alone while Kejji destroyed the pirates trying to get in and help there leader.

He quickly blasted the captain in the chest with his cards and trust at his arm with his sword. The arm fell to a dull 'thump' on the ground. The captain screamed in anguish as well as frustration at the inability to kill this man. He attacked wildly, slashing at any part of Kanetsugu he could reach.

Kanetsugu managed to dodge the furious swipes but when he went to use his magic cards, he'd stuck his arm out too much. He just felt blinding pain and on instinct alone brought his blade up and severed the captains' head.

Kanetsugu swooned on his feet and slowly fell to his knees. He was loosing blood too quickly.

'_Kanetsugu…….'_

Someone was calling him?

'_Kanetsugu...!'_

It sounded like Mitsunari……

'_Kanetsugu….!!!'_

"Mitsunari……" Kanetsugu uttered before darkness overtook him.

"Lord Mitsunari…….May I have a word?" Yukimura asked later that day.

"Of course Yukimura…" Mitsunari spoke without even looking up from his work.

Yukimura sat down nervously. _'Now or never, Sanada…..' _"I…."

"Lord Ishida!" A messenger came in and bowed quickly.

The look in the messenger's eyes startled Mitsunari. "What is it?"

"Lord Naoe has been injured!"

Mitsunari instantly stood, knocking over the low table and all his hard work. "Where is he!?" He all but screamed, startling both Yukimura and the messenger.

"He's alive and at the medical tent. Lord Maeda brought him back."

"Dismissed!" Mitsunari said and the messenger was more than willing to scuttle away.

"Lord Mitsunari…… Your not going there are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"You have work to do, my lord. Kanetsugu can take care of himself and.."

"Enough! Yukimura, I'm going to go see him. Stay here."

And with that, he left a very sad looking Yukimura in his dust.

Mitsunari entered the medical tent and his eyebrow instantly lifted. Kanetsugu was dressed in only a kimono and the top half was missing. Pretty young girls were around him and were sponging him off. He sat cross-legged on a mat, waiting for them to finish. Kanetsugu looked rather disgruntled about the whole ordeal so Mitsunari decided to save him.

"OUT……..NOW….."

The girls instantly looked terrified and left everything there to scurry from the tent.

Kanetsugu looked at Mitsunari's stern face and clutched his wounded arm. "I told them that I could wash myself off but they didn't listen and.." He was silenced when Mitsunari ran forward and hugged him.

"Kanetsugu…..Are you okay? You had me so worried…."

"I'm fine…… That's to Kejji…I was told after I passed out that he saved me…"

Mitsunari gave him soft kisses in relief. "I thought, I'd never hold you again…."

Kanetsugu held on to him with his good arm.

"Let me……take away your pain…."

Now this was different. It was a lot different then the sneak attacks because they had never actually attempted to have sex outside there bedroom. Now here, in the medical tent, where anyone could walk in and see, was very different.

Kanetsugu lay on his back and Mitsunari was sitting on his lap. If someone did walk in, it would require no guessing to realize what they were doing. Mitsunari was bouncing on his lover's lap, his face twisted in pleasure. Kanetsugu braced Mitsunari's hip with his good hand, with his head thrown back, lips slightly parted. Mitsunari began to buck wildly and left tiny red scratches on the base of Kanetsugu's muscled chest.

With a soft cry he came. The tightening caused Kanetsugu to come as well. Both panted softly and tried to catch there breath. Kanetsugu gave a goofy smile and massaged Mitsunari's inner thigh.

"Wow….. I should get wounded more often…."

"Shut up."

Hurray! End of chapter.

(1) Totally made that up.

(2) I think he's stupid. -.-;;

There were a lot of scene changes but that was just me being lazy and not wanting to write it out…….


	9. Trouble and play time

-Does a dance-

Wooooooooo!!!!!!!

Chapter 9! I thank anyone who reviewed and is supporting my evil little mind. I've been told my comments through the story tend to get annoying, so I'll quit that. I thought they were cute and just funny. The story is not meant to be completely serious at first. Kanetsugu has a natural nervousness to himself when it comes to relationships so he is very fun to manipulate into a big ball of confusion. I apologize for the previous comments and cliff notes. I can make the story funny even without them, I suppose. I am only trying to make the story better for the reader. I want to amuse you, make you smile, laugh, cry, and complain for more chapters. I am not offended by the comment I received about the cliff notes. I am actually thankful that someone saw potential in my writings and had the courage to point it out to me. Thanks for reading. Oh! Btw, this chapter is for Yuka-san and TripleMGurl. They are my reviewers on and make me want to always write stories. Thank you both. I luv ya!

Disclaimer- Yes…… anyway. Again….. I do not own so do not sue.

Warning-Graphic sex and swearing.

Chapter 9- Trouble and play time.

Kanetsugu sighed to himself as he sat outside. His golden eyes kept scanning the setting sun. In his opinion, it was setting too slowly. He wanted the night to come so he could be with Mitsunari. He would enjoy a nice relaxing night with his beloved in his arms. Only at night was he able to hold Mitsunari without fear of being discovered. However, since they're quick go in the medical tent, had Mitsunari felt more bold and wanted to take there private business other places.

Kanetsugu, of course, had refused to do such a thing, but it was getting harder to say no to those puppy dog eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mitsunari got his way. Like pure usual. The nickname started to suit him more and more each day.

He took his helmet off and set it beside him before laying back into the grass. They had come a long way. The events of the past few weeks had flashed before his eyes. The events with Sakon and Kejji had freaked him out to the point where he had avidly tried to avoid them at all costs. Though he owed his thanks to the large samurai for saving his life the other day. No matter how uncomfortable it would be Kanetsugu wasn't one to disregard a noble deed. He'd go find Kejji tomorrow while Mitsunari was busy to thank him.

He had to admit that his life was very different from before. He remembered a time when they were all just friends. Kanetsugu didn't love Mitsunari and Yukimura would smile and joke with him. Where was Yukimura now? He hadn't seen the boy since he left to fight the pirates the other day. Yukimura was being distant and Kanetsugu didn't like it one bit.

Maybe he knew.

Kanetsugu felt his heart sink. Poor Yukimura. If the boy didn't know yet, he at least had a good idea. If Kejji could tell that Kanetsugu liked Mitsunari, then what was stopping Yukimura from realizing it? If he didn't know yet, Kanetsugu knew that he should be the one to tell the spear wielding youngster. It would be better if he hears it from a friend. If Yukimura even considered him a friend anymore…..

"Kanetsugu."

Kanetsugu bolted upright at the sound of his name and looked around for the owner of the voice. He saw Yukimura a few feet from him, hands folded behind his back and feet shifting slightly.

"Yukimura….."

"Can I talk to you? I mean- If you're not busy…"

"I'm not busy….Go head. Ask away…. I'm just waiting for Mitsunari."

Yukimura's face fell and Kanetsugu immediately regretted bringing up Mitsunari. He could tell the comment stung.

"Not here……" Yukimura sighed dejectedly and motioned his head over to a nice abandoned tent. "It's kind of private."

'_It's about Mitsunari…'_ Kanetsugu instantly knew. _'I have to tell him…'_

"Yukimura, listen…"

"Please?" Yukimura interrupted. "Please, not here….."

Kanetsugu sighed, slung his helmet under his arm and followed Yukimura into the empty tent.

Kanetsugu almost laughed out loud when he saw what tent they were in. It was the med- tent, where he had had sex with Mitsunari.

He let out a soft chuckle and Yukimura raised an eyebrow at, yet didn't question it.

"Okay, Yukimura. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Lord Mitsunari….."

'_Like I didn't see that one coming'_

"…….and us….."

It was Kanetsugu's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Us?"

Yukimura nodded. "I know, Kanetsugu…….That lord Mitsunari favors you over me…. He loves you a lot…."

Kanetsugu's heart sank. "Oh, Yukimura….. I'm so…."

"I had time to think about what love is….." Yukimura interrupted. "I think…..that maybe, I wasn't in love with him at all. I just admired him so greatly."

Kanetsugu walked forward and ruffled Yukimura's hair. "I'm so proud of you, Yukimura."

The smaller male blushed and nodded. He gave Kanetsugu a heart lifting smile. "Besides, I love someone else too. Though, I know it's unrequited again."

Kanetsugu tilted his head. "Really?" _'He has been hanging out a lot with Kejji…Maybe its Kejji…..'_

"I'll always love Lord Mitsunari. But my feelings for him will remain pure and untainted by desire. All that is left now is for me to tell the man who has captured my heart, how much I love him."

"Then tell him." Kanetsugu concluded. "You never know what could happen. Maybe it will work out."

Yukimura laughed sadly and shook his head. "He likes someone else. I'm sure of it."

"Well how do you know? Have you asked?"

"Well……..no. But I know he does! I know it for certain! It won't stop me from loving him though….."

Kanetsugu thought about it for a second. "You should just tell him, Yuki-san. Any man, who is loved by you, is truly blessed by heaven."

Yukimura blushed deeper. "You really think so?"

Kanetsugu smiled gently and ruffled his hair again. "I know so."

Yukimura looked down at the ground. "I suppose I will tell him then. Right now."

"Good. Do you want me to come to? It may be easier if someone was there for emotional support."

Yukimura laughed. "No need."

Before Kanetsugu could blink, Yukimura pulled on his wrist and sent there lips colliding into each other. Kanetsugu's eyes widened and he couldn't move. Kanetsugu first thought it was an accident but the way Yukimura had closed his eyes so serenely told otherwise.

Yukimura pulled away before Kanetsugu could push him away and smiled sadly up at his friend. "I know you love Mitsunari too, Kanetsugu. But….if you grow tired of him, come to me. I'll wait for you. I want to be with you. I love you."

Kanetsugu's head spun. This couldn't be happening!!! "Yukimura-."

"Please…… Think about what I said…. For now……Just let me watch you from afar. I'm content in that. Plus, today I'm very happy. I was able to kiss the man, I love so much."

Yukimura left without another word and left a very bewildered Kanetsugu behind.

'_No……This is not happening to me…….no….please god no….'_

Kanetsugu peered out the tent and watched Yukimura's retreating figure. Was everyone and there grandmother out to get into his pants?! He held his head tightly as he felt a headache coming on. This was getting out of control…. First Sakon, then Kejji and now Yukimura! Hell, soon maybe even Ieyasu would come up and try to get some!!! He shut his eyes in annoyance and rubbed his temples.

He felt small cool fingers touch his hands and his eyes snapped open. He came face to face with Mitsunari.

"Thanks for waiting for me…" He spoke with a sweet smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I have to tell you a few things that have gotten out of hand…"

Mitsunari frowned and pulled gently on his lover's hand. "Come on. We'll talk more in the bedroom.

"I see….." Mitsunari spoke silently after they had relocated to their room and Kanetsugu had explained the situation.

Kanetsugu watched face for a reaction. It was plain and void. He bit the bottom of his rosy lip in deep thought.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Kanetsugu?"

'_Good question.' _

"I don't know…."

Mitsunari sat up from the bed, the sheets pooling around his bare chest. "It is a problem. One that I wished you had told me sooner."

Kanetsugu frowned. "I felt like it wasn't important enough to bother you with."

That did it. Mitsunari's eye twitched in anger. Kanetsugu didn't even see it coming. He only felt the sting in his cheek after he'd been struck. He put a shaky hand to his burning cheek.

"Ouch."

"Not important? NOT IMPORTANT?! OF CORSE I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"You have better things to worry about, like, not getting us all killed in this war!"

"You're more important to me than this war!"

There was an uneasy silence after that. Finally Kanetsugu broke there silence.

"Mitsunari….. You know that's not true…."

"It is true…" Mitsunari scooted closer until he pressed fully against his lover. "You are more important to me than living….. I will not have you taken away from me by anyone!"

Kanetsugu noticed the tear running down the shorter male's cheek, so he brushed it away gently. "Mitsunari. Don't cry… No one could ever take away the feelings I have for you. Not Sakon, not Kejji, not Yukimura, not even death itself! I will never leave you. I….." He looked deeply into Mitsunari's watery brown eyes. "I love you….. I love you so much."

Mitsunari looked as if he'd cry again but he was smiling. "I love you too…" He said just above a whisper, and then touched Kanetsugu's slightly pink cheek.

They leaned forward and brushed lips softly and hesitantly at first. It went from innocent to passionate really quickly. Both becoming increasingly familiar with each others bodies and essence.

They made love to each other that night so sweetly. It was gentle and soothing overflowing with there undeniable love for one another. They knew that even if fate had crossed there stars, that they couldn't be kept apart for too long. They'd follow each other onto death and the next life if need be.

"I belong to you…." Kanetsugu had whispered in his beloved's ear.

"And I belong to you. Only you…" Mitsunari answered back.

Kanetsugu made the younger male call out his name so many times that night as loud as he wanted to as well. He didn't care if anyone knew anymore. He loved Mitsunari Ishida with his entire soul and he knew Mitsunari felt the same for him.

Late that same night, Kanetsugu watched his lover's sleeping face. Mitsunari was using Kanetsugu's shoulder as a pillow and was curled against him like a cat. He was content just watching his lover's peaceful breathing.

He couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch Mitsunari's lips with his fingertips. They were slightly swollen from the numerous kisses they had shared that night and the soft biting Kanetsugu had administered on that pouty lower lip.

Mitsunari's eyes fluttered open and Kanetsugu's warm touch. The taller man took away his fingers in apology.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Mitsunari smiled sleepily up at him. "Yeah…..but its okay." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "You know….. I meant it when I said that I will not let anyone take you from me."

Kanetsugu kissed his bottom lip before giving it another affectionate nip. Mitsunari squeaked in surprise and, later deny that he made that noise. Kanetsugu grinned. He knew Mitsunari liked the biting. He had moaned about how much he enjoyed it during sex.

Kanetsugu smiled gently and caressed his face. "I know. I must be blessed by heaven to be with you."

Mitsunari giggled, another noise he would deny that he did, and snuggled into his lover's firm chest. "You say the cutest things."

Kanetsugu lifted an eyebrow and leaned back on his elbow so he could look at the shorter male currently trying to hide in his chest.

"Cute?"

"You say some pretty romantic stuff, Kanetsugu… I still have a hard time getting used to it."

Kanetsugu blinked. Romantic? He felt that was more of the late, Nagamasa Azai's territory. "Err, okay."

"You're a sap. A pushover at best." Mitsunari taunted with a smile full of mirth. "I may be the one that takes it in the ass, but I'm still the man in our relationship."

Kanetsugu quickly gathered Mitsunari in his arms and shoved his semi- hard manhood into Mitsunari's still slick opening. Mitsunari's back immediately arched and he spread his legs to there fullest to better accommodate his lover. Kanetsugu laughed gently.

"Who's the man in our relationship?" he asked innocently rocking a bit. Hey, he could taunt back!

Mitsunari bit his lip to stop any noises from escaping and shook his head from side to side.

'_Alrighty then. I'll force him to make noise although we have done this so many times tonight. I hope he doesn't mind another round..'_

He grabbed Mitsunari's legs and hoisted them over his hips. He knew that he was just slightly brushing against Mitsunari's prostate and the lack of movement would soon be driving the man below him, up a wall. Not only this, but Kanetsugu had reached forward and let his fingertips tease Mitsunari's now completely hardened length.

After a few moments of not moving, Mitsunari huffed and tried to move for him, but a steady hand on his hip kept him still. Mitsunari opened his eyes in annoyance. It took all of Kanetsugu's willpower not to laugh. The look on his lovers face was priceless.

Kanetsugu smiled innocently. "What are you glaring at me for?"

Mitsunari propped himself up on his elbows. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Kanetsugu squeezed Mitsunari's manhood a bit tightly, causing Mitsunari to moan softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mitsunari growled. "Either move, or I'll do it for you….."

Kanetsugu was un-phased by the threat. "Oh really?" If Mitsunari wanted to play, then he'd play too.

Mitsunari tried to force his hips forward again, but the strong hand stopped him again. Mitsunari growled a ferial noise. Kanetsugu was a lot stronger than he looked. Mitsunari moved his leg over and kicked Kanetsugu in the chest, knocking him backwards and out of Mitsunari.

Kanetsugu landed on his back with a dull 'thud'. Mitsunari crawled on top of him and took his manhood into one hand. He lowered himself down onto the impressive length and grinned evilly down at Kanetsugu until he was completely filled. He began to rock himself and set his own pace. He lifted himself until Kanetsugu was almost completely out of him before slamming back down. Mitsunari's sweet spot was hit immediately and the auburn haired man whimpered.

Kanetsugu watched through half-lidded eyes as Mitsunari impaled himself again and again in his cock. Kanetsugu had the urge to take control of this situation but Mitsunari slapped his hands away when they reached for him.

"I told you Kanetsugu. I am the man."

Two could play at this game. Kanetsugu pushed Mitsunari off suddenly. The younger man let out a squeak in surprise as he fell. As soon as Mitsunari's back hit the sheets, Kanetsugu was on him. He pushed himself back inside then assaulted Mitsunari's lips with furious bites and kisses. He pushed hard and deeply into the smaller man not caring at the moment whether it was hurting his princess. By the sounds that Mitsunari were making, he decided the answer was no.

Mitsunari's cock rubbed between there stomachs in delicious friction with every thrust. Not that he minded at all, but he wanted to cum after Kanetsugu to save his pride. Kanetsugu was in the same boat. The pressure that Mitsunari's walls were administering on him, made him want to ejaculate. Mitsunari had to come before him though.

He reached his hand between them and began to pump his lover in time with this thrusting. He felt Mitsunari's body tense up and he knew that he was at his limit. Just in time too. Kanetsugu could feel that warm pressure pushing on him.

He pulled his lips away to hear Mitsunari cry out in sweet ecstasy as he came on their stomachs. The tightening of the walls became too much and Kanetsugu came hard and fast inside with a grunt.

Instead of pulling out, Kanetsugu wrapped his arms around Mitsunari and held him close.

Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath. When the room was void of sound, except for their own breathing, Kanetsugu looked at the half-awake Mitsunari in his arms.

"Well?"

"I'm still the man."

"Damnit…."

Well. There you go. Chapter 9….

Everybody loves Kanetsugu! He's blissfully clueless about everyone's feelings until they approach him about them. Then he panics. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I am evil! Review please!


	10. three boys and one girl

Hey………… guess what…..

IT"S TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Now before I begin, I would like to thank all who reviewed my story and have stuck with me thus far. You guys are great! Now, I was trying to do my research but I'm slightly confused. I can't seam to remember some battle's names and I can't find my Samurai warriors game… (Getting angry) So I'll hold most of it off until the next chapter. For now…. Just enjoy this one please.

Warnings- Major swearing and mansex.

Chapter ten- Three boys and one girl.

Kanetsugu stared at his lover with an odd look of disbelief. He couldn't believe this! No way in hell could it be true! It just couldn't!

"Are you serious?" Kanetsugu felt the need to ask.

Mitsunari paused and then scowled. "Very."

Kanetsugu felt rage boil inside of himself. "Why did you not tell me this sooner?" He was trying to keep the rage from his voice and was failing miserably.

Mitsunari shrugged it off and turned back to his work. "It wasn't important."

Kanetsugu's mouth hung open in shock. "N-not important?! NOT FUCKING IMPORTANT!? IT'S VERY IMPORTNT MITSUNARI! IF NOT TO YOU, THEN TO ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW THESE SORTS OF THINGS!"

Mitsunari regarded him with a cold stare. "Why is it your right?"

Kanetsugu froze in shock and anger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Because I'm your fucking lover."

Mitsunari kept his gaze locked on his very pissed off 'boy friend' and then shrugged again, thinking this whole situation wasn't a big deal.

"You're being childish, Kanetsugu. Cut the shit. I'm sure you keep some things from me." He said that last sentence louder than the other ones to prove his point.

Kanetsugu scowled. "I didn't tell you about those three because I felt it was-"

"Unimportant." Mitsunari finished for him. "I didn't think this was important either, so I neglected to tell you. You should be privileged that I told you now before you learned the hard way.

Kanetsugu felt a headache coming on. He propped his elbows up on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Mitsunari…. I believe this is a bit different from my situation."

Mitsunari lifted an eyebrow and leaned over the table to get a better look at Kanetsugu. His pile of work, long forgotten. "How so? It involved some idiots trying to take you away from me and I don't react well to those who try to take what is mine. You knew the news would upset me."

Kanetsugu massaged his own temples a bit frustrated by the situation. "And you think this news doesn't upset me? For heavens sake, Mitsunari! Your logic is so twisted!"

Mitsunari reached forward and placed his hand over one of Kanetsugu's. Kanetsugu flinched slightly, not expecting to be touched at the moment, but immediately relaxed when he realized who's hand it was.

"I get it. Your mad. But what's done is done. You'll just have to forgive me or leave me." Mitsunari said that last part in almost a whisper. He feared that word.

Kanetsugu closed his eyes and took Mitsunari's hand in his own. He brought the pale hand to his lips and kissed the skin softly. "I've already forgiven you, my love. You're right. What's done is done and we can't change the past. We must be more honest with each other. I'll always try to work things out. I'll never be the one to leave…." He paused and opened his eyes. He stared deep into Mitsunari's brown orbs. "It would have to be you to leave me."

Mitsunari climbed atop the low table and sat with his feet tangling on either side of Kanetsugu. "Stupid…" he mumbled affectionately. He grabbed Kanetsugu's head and pushed it against his chest. He stroked the dark hair, somewhat absent-minded. "You know I'll never walk away from you…"

Kanetsugu felt his headache reduce to a dull thud as those talented fingers in his hair took all his worries away. The fact that Mitsunari had been keeping that secret from him still bothered him though. But he knew now. Maybe he should be grateful Mitsunari decided to tell him at all.

Mitsunari took Kanetsugu's hair out of the high pony-tail he always wore under his helmet and let it fall. It hit just about shoulder length. Mitsunari's hair was still longer than his, but not by much. Mitsunari threaded his fingers through it and smiled a bit envious. Kanetsugu's hair was soft and thin, where as his own was thick and took loads of time to take care of. He knew for a fact that Kanetsugu could just roll out of bed and look this hot. He's seen it many times.

Kanetsugu started to purr and it took him out of thought. Mitsunari snickered. Kanetsugu was just like a dog. He loved to be pet, and would serve his master loyally until the day he died.

"You like?" Mitsunari taunted playfully.

"Yes…." The way Kanetsugu had said that sent a ton of blood south, really quickly. Mitsunari felt light headed at the sudden rush of blood. It was getting harder to concentrate on anything other than Kanetsugu between his legs. He knew god gave men two functions in which blood was needed. The brain and the dick. He also knew there wasn't enough blood to keep them both working regularly at the same time.

"I love you…" Kanetsugu cooed and went to rest his head in Mitsunari's lap. He felt it immediately and lifted his head only slightly. "Seems you love me too."

Mitsunari blushed and scowled. "Kanetsugu…." It was a low warning not to mock him. Kanetsugu knew how easily his lover's ego could be scarred so he decided to be humble for him.

"Would you like me to take care of his?"

Mitsunari's face lit up and he nodded. Kanetsugu smiled at that expression and began to pull Mitsunari's straining erection free of his pants. Once he had it free, he looked up at Mitsunari to see reactions.

Mitsunari had an odd look on his face. It was like a predator looking at his pray. So his little princess wanted to take control of the situation? Fine. He'd let him.

He placed his hands on Mitsunari's thighs and didn't move. He kept staring up at Mitsunari with a soft smile. Mitsunari, however, was becoming annoyed.

"What are you waiting for?" Mitsunari snapped.

"For you." Kanetsugu answered. Mitsunari immediately understood. He grabbed fistfuls of Kanetsugu's hair and slowly pushed the older man's head toward his erection. When it pressed against Kanetsugu's lips, only then did Kanetsugu take it inside. He pushed the entire thing down his throat and then waited for Mitsunari to take complete control.

Mitsunari huffed. The warmth of Kanetsugu's mouth was driving him insane. He tightened his hold in his lover's hair and began to thrust. Kanetsugu immediately gagged but held his composer. Mitsunari was shoving Kanetsugu's head down while thrusting faster into his mouth. The pleasure increased as Kanetsugu tried to lick and suck while Mitsunari thrust into his throat.

Mitsunari's own mouth hung open as he began to buck wildly. With a soft cry he came hard in his lover's talented mouth. Kanetsugu drank all of Mitsunari's essence but some leaked out and dribbled down his chin.

Mitsunari gathered up the creamy white liquid off Kanetsugu's chin with his finger. When Kanetsugu finally let go off Mitsunari's now limp cock, he took Mitsunari's finger into his mouth and licked the cum off.

"You look sexy like that…" Mitsunari mumbled as Kanetsugu sucked his finger. Kanetsugu let the finger slide out with a soft 'pop'. "I'm defiantly taking you home with me…"

Kanetsugu suppressed a laugh. "Oh really?"

Kanetsugu……I'm going home to Sawayama castle to go to stupid meetings with other lords to try and persuade them to join our cause. When the meetings are done each night, I want to go to my room and have you in my bed. I need you…"

Kanetsugu nodded. He could never deny Mitsunari of any pleasure. "But what about….Them?" Kanetsugu spoke of Mitsunari's previous confession that had threw him into a fit of rage earlier. "Aren't they there?"

"Yes. They are there. They know so don't worry."

Kanetsugu nodded again, however, this time he was a little less sure.

The journey to Sawayama castle did not take too long. Kanetsugu and Mitsunari rode with only 200 troops beside them. Sakon was left in charge of the main camp while they were away and even Kanetsugu grudgingly admitted that it was in good hands.

The troops would stay in the closest town to Mitsunari's home and the two men would enter the castle alone. As they walked up to the doors, Kanetsugu couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful castle.

"Wait here, Kanetsugu. I'm going to make sure the handmaids have everything set up." Mitsunari told him. Then he strode up to the main doors and was greeted instantly by an old woman. The old woman whispered something to Mitsunari that Kanetsugu couldn't hear and then led him inside. The door shut with a snap. Kanetsugu was left alone in the yard.

He looked around while he waited and sighed. This place was beautiful. A small noise from a bush caught his attention, however and he walked slowly over to it.

'It's probably only a cat or something….'

He pushed the bush aside to reveal a small girl who looked no older than six. She had beautiful dark hair and brown eyes that looked so familiar to Kanetsugu. She looked scared so Kanetsugu tried to dispel her fear of him.

"Hi, there. My name is Kanetsugu….. What's your name?"

The little girl looked nervous. So Kanetsugu smiled as sweet as possible. "I-I am Tatsuko."

Kanetsugu smiled. "Tatsuko? That's a beautiful name."

Her face lit up instantly, another thing that was familiar to Kanetsugu.

"How old are you?"

She held up five fingers.

"Oh? Only five? Your already so beautiful."

The little girl blushed and tugged on Kanetsugu's arm.

"You want me to carry you?"

She nodded rapidly. Kanetsugu scooped the child up into his arms and headed for the front door again. The little girl clung to him like he was her life line. A moment later the elderly woman came and gestured to Kanetsugu. "Lord Naoe, if you'll please come this way-OH!" She had spotted the girl Kanetsugu carried. "I see you've found lady Tatsuko. We've been looking for her everywhere."

Tatsuko turned her nose up at the lady who's hands were outstretched to take her out of Kanetsugu's arms. "No! I wanna stay with Kane-sama!"

'_Kane-sama? That was a new one.'_

"It's okay." Kanetsugu said with a smile. "I don't mind carrying her."

Kanetsugu walked inside and didn't miss the tongue that Tatsuko stuck out at the old lady as they passed.

'_She's a cute little brat…. Just like….'_

"Kanetsugu. You found her." Mitsunari spoke being followed by…..what looked like….three little Mitsunari's. All three of the little boys that trailed him, had Mitsunari's auburn hair and his eyes.

"Is this all of them?" Kanetsugu asked.

"Yes…" Mitsunari frowned. "These are my three sons, Shigeie." He spoke pointing to the tallest one, "Shigenari," He pointed to the middle child "And Sakichi." He pointed to the smaller of the three that didn't look much older than the girl in his arms. "I've see you've met my only daughter, Tatsuko."

Tatsuko snuggled into Kanetsugu's neck at the mention of her name.

Kanetsugu looked at all of there faces in slight agony. Someone else had known Mitsunari's touch and they were able to give him the gift of children. Something that Kanetsugu knew he'd never experience. He masked his pained heart with a smile.

"What's with his silly hat?" the eldest, Shigeie asked pointing to Kanetsugu's helmet.

"Don't make fun of Kane-sama!" The little girl cried.

"Kane-sama?" Mitsunari asked, raising an eyebrow. Kanetsugu shrugged and smiled uneasily.

"Children!" The elderly woman returned. "It's time for your baths! Lets let your father and his companion rest from there travels!"

Tatsuko immediately cried out when she was pried from Kanetsugu's arms. She kept reaching for him over the old ladies shoulder as she gathered up the three boys. The little girl huffed when she saw that she wasn't going to get her way and crossed her arms to pout.

Kanetsugu almost laughed out loud. She was so much like her father. Mitsunari led Kanetsugu away to the family alter room. He knew they could be alone there for a time. When Kanetsugu sat down, Mitsunari immediately latched onto his arm and sat close to him.

"I still can't believe you're a father." Kanetsugu mused sadly. "Where is your wife?"

"She died right after giving birth to Tatsuko. She didn't handle the birth well and we lost her."

"I'm sorry Mitsunari…"

"Don't be!" Mitsunari snapped back. "She was a pain in the ass! I only married her because I was forced to. The only good thing to ever come out of her was my children. My three boys and my beautiful little girl..."

Kanetsugu felt his heart lighten a little. "So you didn't love your wife?"

"No." Mitsunari answered immediately. "The only person that I've ever loved is you. You and my children are my whole world, Kanetsugu. Even if Tatsuko looks like her mother." He scowled then brushed Kanetsugu's dark hair with his fingertips. "Your hair is the same shade as hers… I guess I'll just pretend that she is yours and mine."

'_My child? Tatsuko…..as Mitsunari and my daughter…'_

Kanetsugu smiled finally. A real smile. "Sure… I wouldn't mind having a child with you."

Mitsunari grinned. "Good, because I can tell Tatsuko's already attached to you. Kane-sama." He mocked playfully.

Kanetsugu laughed and kissed Mitsunari's lips, rendering the room silent except for the sounds of there lips smacking. Kanetsugu lowered Mitsunari to the wooden floor and kept there lips connected. He decided to have some fun with daddy Mitsunari, while the kids were peacefully taking a bath.

There you go! Chapter 10! Mitsunari has kids in real life. I know he had more but these were the only ones I could find. I'm sure Kanetsugu probably had a few kids in real life too, but not for this fic.


	11. Hide and seek

(Insert evil laughter here) Hehehe… It's that time again! I'm on fire! I love writing chapters for those who are still reading. I'd like to thank my three loyal readers, Yuka-san, TripleMGurl and Airtomorrow. On my ADD account, I'd like to thank Starry Dreamer. Please keep reading!

Okay…. I'll be putting some of my research to use here. Don't yell at me too bad if I get it wrong. Like I said, I'll be historically incorrect in this fic.

Warnings- (should I even bother writing this?) Swearing and dun, dun, dun, dun!!! Mansex.

Oh! Before I forget, I enabled anonymous reviews to be posted now. So feel free to review if you don't have an account.

P.S, I can't wait for the new game to come out. I am dying inside from need. Thank you.

Chapter 11-Hide and seek.

For the next few days, Kanetsugu got used to Mitsunari's home, Sawayama Castle. The place was huge and Kanetsugu got easily confused. His old family home wasn't this big… It was nice when Mitsunari was there to show him around but soon his busy little lover was out trying to set up for the meetings before the other lords arrived. Leaving poor Kanetsugu to find his way around.

With his sharp memory, it didn't take him long to memorize the halls. Plus, little Tatsuko would follow on his heels, wishing to play with him the moment he had free time. Kanetsugu didn't mind playing with Tatsuko or any of the boys for that matter. Though the boys were more reserved and played with there toy models, rather than coming to bug Kanetsugu. Tatsuko, however was a raging tomboy but wanted to be treated like a princess. Just like Mitsunari. Those two were so much alike, it scared Kanetsugu.

Tatsuko had Mitsunari's pretty chocolate colored eyes and made all the same facial expressions. She acted just like him too. If only her hair was auburn… If it was, she'd be a female Mitsunari clone. His sons looked like clones too. Tatsuko had her mothers, and apparently, Kanetsugu's hair color.

Kanetsugu never wore his helmet in the house. He thought it would be disrespectful in Mitsunari's home to keep it on. It didn't really bother him too much when Shigeie and Sakichi stole it from his room once and started hiding there sweets and bug collections in it. Kanetsugu had caught them doing so and just let it go. He made a mental note, however, to wash that helmet out and to always check inside his helmet before putting it on.

He had found out that the elderly woman's name, that seemed to take care of ……just about everything, was named Sakura. She was the main caretaker of the children and handmaid of the whole house. Kanetsugu made it perfectly clear that he intended to help out while he was here. Sakura had given him an odd look when he helped her with the dishes but didn't complain. Kanetsugu needed something to occupy his time while he was here and Mitsunari was setting up for the meetings. So, He'd figured he'd clean. It's what he used to do for his old master, Kenshin, when he got bored.

He was helping Sakura hang the wet laundry out to dry, when the elderly woman finally had the nerve to ask.

"Lord Naoe….. Shouldn't these sort of household tasks be….beyond you? You are a mighty lord! Not a common house slave."

Kanetsugu smiled at her. "I am a servant, though. I serve Mitsunari. Besides, I like cleaning. It keeps your mind off troubling things."

"Do you not have a wife capable to clean for you?"

Kanetsugu paused. "No. I don't have a wife at all. I've never been married."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Never married? Oh my…. If you'll forgive me for saying, Lord Naoe, you're very handsome! You could have plenty of women at your disposal in an instant!"

'_And men too it seems…'_

Kanetsugu laughed and shrugged. "You can just call me Kanetsugu, Sakura. And thank you for the compliment. However, I'm perfectly happy without a wife."

'_Because I have Mitsunari….. And he's all I'll ever need.'_

"Nonsense!" She persisted. "There are some pretty girls in the village below. I can always send for some…."

"No. That's quite alright…." Kanetsugu thought for a moment. "Sakura…..How long have you been with The Ishida family?"

She smiled. "Since Master was just a young boy. I nursed him, you know. His mother passed away soon after he was born."

"What about, Mitsunari's wife? What was she like? What was her name?" For some reason, Kanetsugu couldn't let the thought of her go, even though Mitsunari assured him that he never loved her.

Sakura gained a fond smile. "Ah… The Mistress. Lady Mika. She was beautiful… She was kind and gentle… and..." She looked up at Kanetsugu and her smile fell. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were related."

Kanetsugu lifted an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You look…..almost identical. She had the same hair color as you, the same eye color, the same features and facial expressions. You look like a male version of her."

Kanetsugu felt his heart stop. He looked like Mitsunari's dead wife….. Was he just…. A replacement?

"The master was very unhappy however..." She continued. "He didn't want to marry, Lady Mika and was forced into it by his father. I remember the night it happened. He came to me crying his little eyes out and screaming about how much he didn't want to marry her. He told me, he wanted to fall in love first. He never so much as batted an eye at any other woman however…" She looked up at Kanetsugu again. "Can you keep a secret, Lord Kanetsugu?"

Kanetsugu rolled his eyes at the use of the word, Lord again. Then he smiled at the old lady. "Of coarse I can. Anything you say to me I shall hold in confidence."

She sighed. "I think my master prefers the company of men."

Kanetsugu held back laughter. How true that was.

"And…." She continued, "Please don't get scared and run away when I say this, but…. I believe my Master is in love……with you."

Kanetsugu's hands paused on the cloth he was smoothing out on the line. He avoided eye contact. "Oh? Is he now?"

"He looks at you in a way that he's never looked at anyone! I see love behind his eyes when he sees you…Oh! Please forgive me, Lord Kanetsugu….."

Kanetsugu smiled at the old woman. He didn't know if Mitsunari wanted the old woman knowing about there relationship. "Would it bother you, if he truly did love me?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "No. You are a wonderful man. The kids love you, you can clean, and cook and I'm sure you'd be able to please my Master…. I couldn't be happier if he loved you."

"Can you keep a secret, Sakura?"

She nodded rapidly.

"I love him too." He said with a smile. She beamed instantly and hugged Kanetsugu's arm.

"Make my Master happy…"

"I already do."

They laughed as they continued to hang the laundry. She told Kanetsugu about some very old stories, concerning Mitsunari. They were very embarrassing and Kanetsugu stored them in his ammo to use against Mitsunari, later. Tatsuko ran out to them and started to pull on Kanetsugu's pant leg. He scooped the little girl up into his arms. He expected her to smile but all he got was a frown.

"What's wrong, Tatsuko?"

"The scary men are here, Kane-sama."

Both Sakura and Kanetsugu headed toward the entrance. Mitsunari was greeting them at the door. Kanetsugu instantly recognized them all. There was Otani Yoshitsugu, Mashita Nagamori, and Ankokuji Ekei.

"Ah…Mitsunari Ishida." Ekei spoke coming forward to grasp his hand. "Thank you for welcoming us into your beautiful home." He looked around and spotted Sakura, Kanetsugu and little Tatsuko who was still in Kanetsugu's arms. "Oh…."

He walked past Mitsunari and neared them. "This must be your wife and daughter. There both very……beautiful."

Kanetsugu blinked. Mitsunari's eyes widened and suddenly looked like he had to laugh. Kanetsugu realized that that man, Ekei, just called him a woman.

"Wife?" he repeated with his masculine voice. Ekei looked startled for a moment.

"Oh…My… You're… a man..."

Mitsunari couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. Nagamori and Yoshitsugu joined in. Ekei looked down right embarrassed.

"So sorry… What is you name?'

"My name is Kanetsugu Naoe."

"Come on..." Mitsunari spoke, finally calming his laughter down. "Up stairs you old fart. Let's get this meeting started."

When all the old men had gone upstairs, Mitsunari lingered so he could talk to Kanetsugu. Sakura got the hint and left. Tatsuko was too young to understand anyway, so she left her in Kanetsugu's arms.

"Stop smiling like that, Mitsunari." Kanetsugu scowled, still not too happy that he was called a girl.

"Why? It's funny, Kanetsugu. Lighten up. He's old and his eye sight is terrible." Mitsunari moved in close and put his arms around Kanetsugu's neck. Tatsuko just looked up, curiously.

"Mitsunari….not in front of Tatsuko..." Kanetsugu warned as Mitsunari brought his face closer.

"Oh stop it… She's too young to know anyway..." Mitsunari claimed his lips, silencing all protest. Tatsuko watched them with her large brown eyes.

"Daddy?"

Mitsunari broke the kiss to look down at his daughter. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Kane-sama going to be my mommy?"

Kanetsugu's eyes widened and Mitsunari started laughing again. Kanetsugu gave him the look of, 'say something!!'

Mitsunari calmed himself down again but still chuckled a bit. "Yep! So you better start calling him, mommy!"

Kanetsugu shoved his shoulder in disapproval. "Mitsunari…." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mommy! I wanna go play!" Tatsuko told Kanetsugu and wriggled a bit in his arms. Mitsunari burst out laughing again. Kanetsugu put her down on her own two feet, and then turned his attention back to Mitsunari.

"Look what you've done now. She'll be calling me that forever."

Mitsunari snickered. "You are my lover and I'm there father, so that makes you, my wife."

Kanetsugu scowled. "Hey, I should be the father then. I don't take it."

Mitsunari didn't loose his smile. "I told you before. I may take it in the ass, but I'm still the man of our relationship."

Kanetsugu crossed his arms. "I suppose I will have to get used to this. After all… I do look just like your dead wife..."

Mitsunari's eyes widened in horror. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again real quick. An uneasy silence flowed over them. Kanetsugu waited for a response and Mitsunari looked completely lost for words. There was no way he could defend himself from this one.

Kanetsugu was vaguely aware of Tatsuko pulling on his pant leg again. He finally broke eye contact with Mitsunari to look down at the child. "Yes, Tatsuko?"

"Mommy. Come play with me." She whined. Kanetsugu looked back at Mitsunari.

"Go to your meeting." Kanetsugu sighed, picking the little girl up. "We'll talk about this later." He left a very bewildered Mitsunari in the entrance hall.

Tatsuko looked sadly up at Kanetsugu as He walked outside with her. "Mommy…are you and daddy in a fight?"

"Kanetsugu put her down in the grass and then bent on his knees to sit near her. "No… Don't worry.

The name Mommy didn't seem to bother Kanetsugu. He always wanted kids; he'd just never knew that he would be the one called Mommy… Plus when he fell in love with Mitsunari, he thought he'd never be a parent. For Mitsunari, he was willing to give up the chance to ever have children. Now he was a mother to Mitsunari's and it all felt a bit surreal.

Before Kanetsugu could even blink, he was tackled to the ground by three rambunctious boys. "Kane-sama!!" All three yelled at the same time.

"He's not Kane-sama anymore!" Tatsuko said with a smile.

'_Uh oh….'_

"He's our Mommy, now!"

The oldest, Shigeie blinked. "Men can't be Mommies!"

"Yes they can! Daddy said that Kane-sama is our new Mommy!"

All three boys blinked that time. Shigeie got off Kanetsugu's back and bent down level with his face. "Is it true? Are you are new Mommy?"

He saw hope in the boys eyes and couldn't deny him the pleasure of having a mommy. "Yes…" He sighed reluctantly. All four children looked thrilled.

Sakichi pouted. "Will you play with us, Mommy?"

"Yea!" Shigenari added. "Come play Hide and seek with us!"

"You're the seeker!" Shigeie said with a smile.

Kanetsugu sat up with a smile. "Okay."

All four children ran off to find hiding places and Kanetsugu stood up completely. The kids were going to wear him out fast.

Kanetsugu spent most of the day looking for the kids. He had found Tatsuko right away. She was hiding behind a bush, not even a foot away from where they started. So she climbed on his back to help him seek her brothers. He's found Shigeie in his room hiding under his blankets. He found Sakichi attempting to hide behind a houseplant. He found Shigenari last. Shigenari was hiding under a low table in the family alter room and was actually quite well hidden.

Tatsuko yawned and he knew it was getting late. Sakura came and helped him put all of the children to bed. Each one wanted a kiss goodnight from there new, 'Mommy'.

When they had finished, they walked around the halls chatting a bit until Mitsunari rounded a corner and came face to face with them. Sakura immediately bowed and took her leave. They were alone now.

Mitsunari looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact. "Kanetsugu…."

"You don't need to say anything, Mitsunari. You know that I've already forgiven you."

Mitsunari walked forward and put his arms around Kanetsugu's neck. "I love you. I swear to God, I do. It's a coincidence that you resemble her."

"I know you love me." Kanetsugu wrapped his arms around Mitsunari's thin waist. "I know I'm not her replacement. You never did like women, did you?"

Mitsunari shook his head. "No…. I've always liked men."

"So why would I be mad at you? I belong to you and you belong to me. I have nothing to fear. That woman is in your past and I am here now and in your future. That is enough for me."

They held each other in that hallway for a while. Suddenly Mitsunari broke there silence. "Hang on... I have an idea."

"Uh oh."

"No. It's a good idea." He playfully smacked Kanetsugu's arm. "What game where you playing with the kids?"

"Hide and seek…. Why?"

Mitsunari smiled. "Those old geezers are asleep now, so I can come play with you. How about we play, hide and seek?"

Kanetsugu lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Let me put it this way…." Mitsunari smirked and brought his lips up to Kanetsugu's ear. "If you find me, you'll get a reward."

Kanetsugu swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat. "Ahhhh okay…"

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear." Mitsunari pulled away from him and immediately took off down the hall. Kanetsugu gave him a head start even though his body was tingling from there close contact only moments before.

He gave him a minute or two, and then took off looking for Mitsunari. He checked everywhere but to no avail. He was no where down stairs. He was sure of it… The only room upstairs that wasn't a guest quarters was…..

He grinned and took off upstairs. Their room. Why hadn't he though about it before?

He went inside and shut the door behind him. No one seemed to be in here… Then he heard rustling in the closet. He walked over to it and slid it open.

No one stood in the closet. He sighed. Where could Mitsunari be…? He felt sudden, wetness on the outside of his pants. It struck him quickly that he had neglected to look down. Mitsunari was on his knee's licking the crotch part of Kanetsugu's pants. Kanetsugu felt the blood rush quickly south at the erotic sight.

"Mitsunari…" He whispered.

Mitsunari smiled against the fabric. "You found me…" He nuzzled his face against the obviously growing bulge. "Would you like your reward?"

Kanetsugu swallowed the lump in his throat again. "Yes…"

Mitsunari snaked his way up Kanetsugu's body and kissed his lips. He started to push Kanetsugu backward. Kanetsugu felt his knees hit there bed and then was shoved forcefully back onto it by Mitsunari. Mitsunari grinned wickedly, and then climbed in between Kanetsugu's legs.

He began to pull the taller male's pants down, agonizingly slow. He licked Kanetsugu's hip bones, making him squirm. He finally freed Kanetsugu's straining erection from his pants and gave the tip a small lick. Kanetsugu's hips spazed at the feeling of a wet tongue. Mitsunari held his hips down, so he wouldn't buck into his mouth. Mitsunari allowed his throat to relax so he could take Kanetsugu inside fully.

Kanetsugu wanted to cry out at his lover's warm mouth but bit his lip. He didn't know how thick the walls were and there were people sleeping a few doors down. Mitsunari began to bob his head slowly just to frustrate the other man. Kanetsugu gripped Mitsunari's hair and gave it a tug. He needed this to go faster than it was. He tried to thrust but Mitsunari's hands kept him down. He could feel his frustration filling up.

Thankfully, Mitsunari began to suck and bob his head faster. He felt warm pressure begin to build in his abdomen. Suddenly it ended and Mitsunari got off him. Kanetsugu growled in irritation. He reached down to pleasure himself, but Mitsunari slapped his hands away.

"Cut it out. I'm only getting undressed."

Kanetsugu propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Mitsunari was so beautiful…

When he had finished he crawled back on the bed and straddled Kanetsugu's waist.

"Mitsunari…?"

"I want you inside…" Mitsunari whispered and reached behind him to grab hold of Kanetsugu's manhood. Then he lifted himself a bit and hovered over it. Without worry, he lowered himself fully onto it with a low moan. Kanetsugu's hips spazed again. He wanted to thrust up into that tight heat, but wouldn't until he was sure Mitsunari was ready for it.

Kanetsugu placed his hands on Mitsunari's hips to steady him. Mitsunari let go of the breath he was holding and opened his eyes to look down into Kanetsugu's golden orbs.

He reached down and touched Kanetsugu's cheek with his finger tips. "God Damnit. I love you…"

"I love you too." Kanetsugu smiled up at him.

Mitsunari lifted himself a bit and then lowered himself again. He kept going until he established a good rhythm. Kanetsugu rocked his hips in time with Mitsunari to double the pleasure they felt. Mitsunari's fingers, clenched and unclenched on his lovers chest as he was pounded into.

Mitsunari felt Kanetsugu strike that place, which made him see stars. He let out a soft yelp that did not go unnoticed. Kanetsugu took control and hit that place over and over again. Mitsunari whined as they went faster. His body was coursing with pleasure and he felt his climax drawing near. He kept his brown eyes locked on Kanetsugu's half-lidded gold ones. With a soft whimper, he came on both of their chests.

Kanetsugu felt his lovers walls tighten around him and with a groan, he buried himself deep inside before he came as well.

After Kanetsugu had gotten a rag and cleaned them both off, they lay together under the silk blankets. They stared lovingly at each other.

"How are the meetings?" Kanetsugu asked with a soft smile.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes and snuggled deeply into Kanetsugu's arms. "Boring. Though I think we can get Mori Terumoto on our side. After that were going to press forward against the Tokugawa army and try to take over the Mino Province."

'_The Mino Province…'_

Kanetsugu thought carefully. What was in the Mino Province? Only one name stood out among the others. Sekigahara….. He didn't know why, but the thought of that place filled him with dread. He couldn't remember anything bad ever happening to him at Sekigahara before, so why was it bothering him?

"Kanetsugu?"

"Hum?" Mitsunari's voice had broken him out of thought.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay..."

He had stayed awake a while after Mitsunari had fallen asleep. Something wasn't right. His instincts told him so, but he couldn't put his finger on it….

Tehe… Chapter 11 is done.

Uhoh…..Sekigahara……eeps.

Review please.


	12. The inner battle

Thank you for the comments everyone. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

I'd like to thank my reviewers of my last chapter.

First on I'd like to thank,

Artemis swift paws- It's always nice to see a new face.

TripleMGurl- A very loyal reader who I owe a lot to.

Airtomorrow- Very sweet and a dang good writer too.

On my AFF account, I'd like to thank,

Starry Dreamer.- You're helping me. Thanks a bunch.

Okay. Please review for the next chapter too and I'll add you to the ranks!

Btw…..I am going to be very historically incorrect in this chapter. VERY. Please, don't hurt me.

Chapter 12- The inner battle.

Kanetsugu looked up at the sky. Tomorrow, Mitsunari and the other lords were leaving for Sekigahara. The name of that place, still chilled Kanetsugu to the bone.

'_Something is not right……'_

This is the biggest battle of Mitsunari's life! If he wins, Tokugawa will have to retreat back to Edo and he'll be right where Mitsunari wants him….but….

'_Sekigahara…..My heart throbs every time I think about Mitsunari going there…'_ Kanetsugu couldn't shake the thought that something very, very bad was going to happen. He sensed it in the wind.

Of course Kanetsugu was worried about Mitsunari. He had insisted on going with his auburn haired lover, but the shorter male refused.

"Stay with the kids," he remembered Mitsunari telling him. "They'd be rather upset if you left them."

Kanetsugu shook his head at the memory.

'_And they wouldn't miss you?'_

Kanetsugu pulled his legs up to his chest. And let his hair blow softly in the breeze.

He didn't want Mitsunari to go to Sekigahara.

He knew it would end help end the war if he went.

He still didn't want him to go. Maybe he was just being selfish.

'_I want Mitsunari by my side. I want to wake up to him every morning and fall asleep to him every night. I want to hold him until the day we die.'_

He looked behind him, where the kids were playing tag in the grass.

'_I want to raise these children with him. I want to see them grow into young men and a beautiful young lady, while Mitsunari stands at my side.'_

He thought of those children now as if they were his own. They did call him Mommy. He wondered what they'd call him when they got older. Would he always be Mommy? Or would he just become a strange man that was in love with their father?

He watched Tatsuko run free. Her dark hair blowing untamed in the wind. He was so happy and innocent, playing with her brothers. She really did look like a combination between Mitsunari and himself. He knew why, or course. Mitsunari's late wife looked just like Kanetsugu did. They could pass as twins.

"I'll just pretend that she is mine and yours." He recalled Mitsunari telling him once.

That had thrilled him. He really did love those kids. All of them. He wanted to be in there lives for as long as he was able.

Then Sekigahara popped into his head again, and the small smile he had when watching Tatsuko had faded. When he thought of that place, his dreams felt so far. Mitsunari hadn't even gone yet! He supposed he was worrying for nothing…..

"MOMMY!!!!!!" He heard Tatsuko yell and he instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the four kids being cornered by someone. He instantly recognized the figure and rage built up into his gut. He got up quickly and scrabbled over, even without a weapon, to stand between the kids and the intruder.

The intruder paused and stared deep into Kanetsugu's eyes with growing irritation. Kanetsugu disregarded the look, knowing full well that he would have had to be an idiot to attack someone in Mitsunari's household. Although Kanetsugu wouldn't put it past this guy.

"Shigeie, take your brothers and sister inside. Find your dad and tell him to come here."

Shigeie hesitated. "What about you, mommy?"

Kanetsugu shot him a smile over his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Shigeie straitened and nodded. Kanetsugu could already tell that he'd be a brave young man when he's older. Shigeie then shuffled his siblings inside without looking back. Kanetsugu then turned back to the intruder who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Mommy, Hun?" his immature voice came out.

"No worse than what you're called, I suppose." Kanetsugu spoke his eyes narrowing dangerously. "What do you want here anyway? You're not welcome here."

The intruder scoffed. "Whatever. I was scent by Ieyasu to persuade that stupid air head Ishida to surrender."

"You came for nothing, then. We shall not surrender to the likes of you or the Tokugawa." Kanetsugu snapped angrily. He started to summon his cards. If this idiot was going to attack, he could at least put up a decent defense.

To his immense surprise, the intruder simply crossed his arms instead of reaching for his pistols. "Come on Naoe. What are you with Ishida anyway? He's a worthless piece of-,"

"He's more of a man, then you'll ever be, Date."

Masamune scowled. "Well, that was just plain rude!"

"So is intruding into someone's home and scarring children."

Masamune shrugged it off. "I still don't know why you'd waste your time with Mitsunari. You could be at the side of the future ruler of Japan."

"You mean Ieyasu? Ha. I'd soon believe that Kejji can do math. I believe I am on the side of the future ruler of Japan."

"Not Ieyasu, Idiot!" Masamune yelled, losing his temper. "Me!"

Kanetsugu fought the urge to laugh. "You?"

Masamune scowled again. "Yes, me!"

"What makes you think, I'd join you?"

The scowl was instantly replaced with a smirk. "I can think of a few reasons."

Kanetsugu didn't like that smile. "Like what?"

"All the money you could ever want."

"Not interested." Kanetsugu spoke turning his head to the side. "Money is worthless to me."

"Okay. How about all the land you've ever desired?"

"I'm quite content where I am, thank you."

Masamune stared him strait in the eye. "Any woman you'd want?"

"No thanks." Kanetsugu scoffed. "Not interested."

That caused Masamune to smile wider. "I knew you were a fag."

It was Kanetsugu's turn to shrug.

"How about this, then." Masamune continued. "Any man you want."

"I'm all set. Thanks any way."

He saw Masamune nod. "Your Ishida's slave, I presume." When Kanetsugu didn't answer him, his smile grew, if possible. "Well do I have a deal for you!" He whirled around and came a little too close for Kanetsugu's comfort. "I'm curious about something."

"Good for you."

Masamune blinked his one good eye. "Are you going to ask me what it is?"

"No. Why do I care?"

"Oh! You will!" Masamune spoke leaning forward and Kanetsugu resisted the urge to step back. He spoke low and slyly, "Ishida is going to die soon. When he does, I'll welcome you with open arms." He kept leaning forward until his lips almost touched Kanetsugu's. " I want you to be mine…" Then there lips met.

As soon as it started, it had ended. Kanetsugu shoved him backward and he landed with an indignant 'squeak' to the ground. Kanetsugu loomed over him, cold fury burning in his golden eyes. "Don't you ever touch me again… Get out of here. Now…."

Masamune licked his lips and grinned. "It was worth it. One day, you'll beg for me to touch you.."

"Out. Now." Kanetsugu repeated.

Masamune looked like he wanted to protest, but he saw the magical energy around Kanetsugu begin to grow. Plus he saw something behind Kanetsugu from the corner of his eye. He had crossed the line for now and it was time to step back. Masamune held his hands up a bit in defeat.

"Fine. I'll go for now. But I'll be back for you soon after Ishida's dead. You will belong to me soon. Willing or unwilling. It doesn't matter!"

"Get lost, kid!" Kanetsugu yelled at his retreating form. "And tell that stupid little fat man, that we will never surrender! Honor will prevail! You'll see!"

When he was out of sight, Kanetsugu allowed his guard to drop.

'_Damnit all…. If I didn't have enough trouble with other men, now Masamune is involved too….. At least I'm not afraid of hurting him…'_

"I'm reminded of how sexy you are when you get angry."

Kanetsugu's head snapped back and he saw Mitsunari standing against the wall, looking very amused.

"How long have you been there?"

Mitsunari didn't loose his smile. "Around the time he was trying to bribe you into joining him."

'_So he saw him kiss me……'_

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see how you'd handle it." Mitsunari answered smugly and pushed himself off the wall. He started to walk toward Kanetsugu with his hands behind his back. "You handled yourself well."

"He kissed me." Kanetsugu scowled and grasped Mitsunari's hand when it came into range.

"I'll help you forget it." Mitsunari smiled and kissed him gently. Kanetsugu did not push this one way. Instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and deepened there kiss. He wanted to forget the foul taste of Masamune's lips with that of his beloved. He kissed him like there was going to be no tomorrow. He didn't care if someone came out to see them. It no longer mattered to him.

It did not take long for there activities to migrate to the bedroom. As much as Kanetsugu had wanted to take him right there, he was still trying to preserve the innocents of the children. Knowing them, they'd come out to see why 'daddy' was making funny noises.

Mitsunari grinned when he was laying on the bed and spread his long legs to better accommodate his lover. Kanetsugu had teasingly slid his fingers inside while kissing Mitsunari's flat stomach. He dipped his tongue into his bellybutton and Mitsunari giggled and squirmed. When he had removed his fingers, he pushed in only so that the head of his cock was inside. Then held on to Mitsunari's thighs, so he couldn't thrust onto him.

Mitsunari propped himself up on his elbows and pouted. "Tease."

"I can be when I want to. You're just so adorable when you pout."

Mitsunari smiled. "Bitch."

"Princess."

"Bastard."

"Brat."

"Mommy."

"Chunky."

Mitsunari's eyes widened. "Hey! I'm not chunky!" He moved to slap Kanetsugu's arm but at the same time, Kanetsugu let go of his thighs, so he impaled himself fully.

Mitsunari let out a sharp gasp as he felt himself completely fill up. Kanetsugu only smirked.

When Mitsunari could catch his breath, he dug his fingernails into Kanetsugu's shoulder. "You planned that, didn't you?"

"Shh. Don't talk now. Just let me fuck you senseless."

Mitsunari blushed at his words. That look in Kanetsugu's eyes was a major turn-on.

"Whoa. First you're a tease, and now you've grown a pair. Not that I don't like it, but…"

Kanetsugu thrust forward and the rest of Mitsunari's sentence was halted by a moan.

"I said, don't talk. I don't want to hear any words come out of your mouth unless it's you screaming my name."

Mitsunari turned as red as a tomato and almost came right then and there. Kanetsugu looked like a predator that had caught his prey. He decided he loved that look. He wondered what brought about this change in Kanetsugu's normal love making. If this had to do with him getting pissed off at Masamune, he'd have to invite that little punk next time. A mad Kanetsugu equaled a very sexy and dominate Kanetsugu.

Mitsunari was rendered thoughtless and Kanetsugu began to thrust into him at an angle. Gods he knew! He knew where that spot was now, by memory. Kanetsugu's pace quickened and Mitsunari tossed his head to the side in pleasure. Stars erupted behind his closed eyelids and he bit his bottom lip in effort not to cry out. Kanetsugu leaned forward and kissed his lips to get his attention.

Mitsunari opened his eyes and instantly met beautiful gold ones.

"Look at me…" Kanetsugu's voice came out extremely husky. That tone made Mitsunari clench down on him. He was burning on the inside but it felt good. He'd never been so turned on in his life.

"K-Kanetsugu…."

Kanetsugu was rapidly slamming into his sweet spot. "Louder."

Mitsunari felt himself near his climax. "Kanetsugu….. Kanetsugu!"

"Louder. I can't hear you."

Mitsunari's mouth hung open and he felt his legs quiver. If he had been standing up, he would have fallen flat on his ass. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he knew it had come.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Mitsunari screamed as he came hard, on both their stomachs and thighs.

Kanetsugu moaned and berried himself deeply before releasing himself as well. He grabbed a rag and started to clean them both, then pulled Mitsunari into his arms.

"I love you too." He answered sleepy.

Mitsunari looked sleepy too, but forced himself awake to look into Kanetsugu's half lidded eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" Kanetsugu asked with a small smile.

"You acting like you got balls."

Kanetsugu blinked. His hazy post sex mind, not working properly. "I do have-,"

"I know." Mitsunari cut him off. "You've just never been….. So….dominate before."

Kanetsugu smiled lazily and kissed the tip of Mitsunari's nose. "Are you trying to say, I was the man tonight?"

Mitsunari pouted. "No. I'm saying you were incredibly, mind blazingly, sexy tonight. I'm wondering where it came from."

"I'm not sexy all the time?" Kanetsugu spoke with a smirk.

"Shut up. You know. You just want me to say it."

"Yes please."

Mitsunari rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're always sexy."

Kanetsugu kept his smirk but closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Just before Kanetsugu fell asleep he was jarred awake by Mitsunari's voice. "Do you remember where your old Lord Kenshin is buried?"

He though for a moment and opened his eyes to look at Mitsunari. "Yes. He's at the monastery in Echigo. Why?"

"I always wanted to see the place you came from. Maybe we could go there to visit his grave and see the sights."

Kanetsugu smiled and kissed Mitsunari's lips. He hadn't been home to Echigo in a long time. Not since Kenshin had died. "Okay."

Mitsunari smiled and cuddled up to him and sleep finally claimed them both.

"So, you have to go?"

"I do."

"…………………………..I don't want you to go. I have a really bad feeling about that place."

Mitsunari stared at him. "Sakon will be with me. It will be okay."

"No." Kanetsugu shook his head and grasped Mitsunari's hand tightly. "Please. Something's not right! I can feel it down in the pit of my heart. Please, Mitsunari. Don't go…"

Mitsunari sighed. "I have to go. The other lords have already been reading there armies. There will be a clash at Sekigahara. You just need to trust me."

"I do trust you! More than anything! But I have a really bad feeling…"

"Kanetsugu….I have to go."

A small silence drifted between the two of them. Mitsunari, finally broke the silence.

"I love you."

Kanetsugu stared back at him. "I love you too."

"I'll see you when I come back." He leaned forward and kissed his lovers lips. Then let there hands slide apart.

Mitsunari was off to Sekigahara and left a very upset Kanetsugu behind.

End of chapter.

Uhoh…….

On a lighter note, Kanetsugu called Mitsunari chunky! –Laughs at them-

Kanetsugu's a man now! Mwhahaha!!!! Even Masamune wants his junk! Poor little Kanetsugu. Hahahaha.


End file.
